The Betrayal
by cloudstriferk
Summary: What will happen when Naruto’s spirit is broken? How much will he change? NaruSaku.
1. Arc 1: Prologue

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

This is my first fic. Feel free to comment.

I will be posting one chapter only at first. I will continue if requested. I have actually drafted out the plot and written out Arc 1. However I'm not really confident in my writing skills. So go easy on me.

Please read and review.

Spoilers (For those not updated to the latest chapter of the manga)

This story starts after Orochimaru is killed by Sasuke. Team Hebi exist and Uchiha Itachi is killed shortly after. It then goes AU from there. Sorry there will be no details for the Sasuke vs Itachi fight. I'll leave it to Kishimoto-sensei to do the honours.

End Spoiler

**Summary: **What will happen when Naruto's spirit is broken? How much will he change?

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

21st May 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!!

* * *

**Arc 1: The Exile**

**Prologue**

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

"Damn! Where's that Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Fighting Sasuke. Please calm down Sakura," Sai replied.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sai! You know perfectly well that they'll kill each other."

Ever since Naruto came back from his almost three years training with Jiraiya, Sakura had been closer to Naruto. She felt extremely protective of him, especially after finding out about Kyuubi. He was now kind of like a little brother to her but he was still annoying at times though.

"Maa… Sakura, it's ok. Naruto won't kill Sasuke," Kakashi assured.

"Then what if… what if Sasuke kills Naruto! I can't let that happen Kakashi-sens-"

Sakura was cut-short as they all suddenly felt a huge demonic chakra blast. _'Naruto!'_ all of them thought simultaneously. Wordlessly, they sprinted forward as fast as possible towards the origin of the chakra blast. A short while later, they came into a clearing.

It was a disaster. The once dense forest was now bare. The clearing was no natural clearing. It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke's fight had ripped trees of the ground and leveled the land. It was a horrible sight. Blood was spilled all over the place and the sight of a demonic looking Naruto standing over Sasuke was incomprehensible.

Snapping out of her shock Sakura moved forward wordlessly to check on Sasuke's condition. She started to stop the raven's bleeding and also healing critical wounds. Working professionally with precision and grace, no one could guess what was going on in her mind. Inside, however, Sakura and inner Sakura were fighting for dominance.

"How is he?" breaking the awkward silence.

"Four broken ribs, few broken bones, burns, multiple lacerations, stab wounds, and a bad concussion," the medic-nin answered tonelessly.

"What happened?" she added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It's just he-"

Naruto's panicky voice was drowned out as an irate Sakura, inner Sakura finally winning the battle, shouted.

"Didn't mean to do what! Kill him?! And Kakashi-sensei was assuring me that you wouldn't! I even ventured on the thought of Sasuke-kun killing you! And now this?! What was that chakra blast for? Added power to kill Sasuke-kun?! I don't understand you, Naruto! How can you claim that you cared for Sasuke-kun when you intend to kill him!! And you call him your brother! How could yo-"

"That's enough Sakura!"

"But Kakashi-sensei! I was ri-"

"I said that's enough!" Kakashi interjected warningly, casting a glance at Naruto's expression. He was shocked, so to say. That calm demeanor was not suited for Naruto. He nearly flinched, as that glowing gaze locked with his for a moment, and he found himself looking into mirrors, the blonde's gaze flat and lifeless.

"Hai," she answered stiffly as she continue working on Sasuke's wounds.

"Where's the rest of Team Hebi?" a cold tonelessly flat voice enquired. If Kakashi was not looking at the blonde the moment that voice spoke, he wouldn't have believed that it came from Naruto.

"Back there," answered Sai while pointing back the way they came from, looking curiously at Naruto's display of emotions, or rather the lack of it.

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"Should I go get them with my toads? Then we can travel back to Konoha immediately after Sasuke's wounds are stabilized," his voice calm, level, utterly emotionless.

"Sure. Sai go with him."

"Hai," they both answered.

Dead silence reigned supreme after both the boys sped off.

"Sakura, you should apologize. It may not have happened the way you thought it did. You should know better than anyone that Naruto is exceedingly sensitive to other people's emotions and words," Kakashi reprimanded.

The jounin then fell silent as he allowed the kunoichi to think about what he just said.

* * *

A/N

Ok. This is the prologue. Hopefully it's ok. Again please R&R. I need opinions to improve.

Domo arigatou! Ja ne!


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1

A/N

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Ok I got some review asking for continuation. Besides, my friend who doesn't read fanfiction read mine and said she wants to know what happens next. So I'm continuing.

For those who dislike Sakura, I'm not going to portray her so badly in this fic. I used to hate her but my opinions of her now are neutral. She will experience regret and will mend her ways but she won't be a 'super' bitch. Oh to those who like Team Hebi sorry for killing them off! I do not have any use for them so I killed them. Heh heh. So please don't kill me!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

Here's Arc 1: Chapter 1 for The Betrayal. Thanks for the reviews.

23rd May 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!!

* * *

**Arc 1: The Exile**

**Chapter 1**

On the way to Konoha

Silence was hanging thickly in the air as Team 7 proceeded swiftly towards Konoha. All the kunoichi could hear was the occasional rustling of leaves as well as the not so discreet sound made by a leaping toad. She was still trying to catch the blonde's eyes, but he seemed to be avoiding her and instead opted to travel a little ahead of the group standing steadily atop the toad's head. Inside, she was berating herself for letting inner Sakura win.

'_Oh Kami-sama… What have I done? Kakashi-sensei was right. I should have known better than to have said those words.'_

'_**But he almost killed Sasuke-kun!'**_

'_Well, like Kakashi-sensei said, _'It may not have happened the way you thought it did'_. So maybe I was mistaken.'_

'_**He wasn't injured in any way. I'm sure you noticed.'**_

'_Of course I did! If you did then I should have. Besides, he heals fast. Maybe he did get injured but healed before I got here. I noticed, of course! You are me! In a way… Ok, I'm officially insane. I'm talking to myself… Stupid me! Ok, now to apologize… I better do it right now, I guess. Yosh!'_

'_**Remember to find out what happened!'**_ inner Sakura shouted as Sakura pushed her back into her mind.

Just as Sakura was speeding up her pace to match Naruto's, she felt strong chakra signature traveling towards them. Team 7 fell into defense mode immediately, bracing for an attack. Moments later, however, they relaxed as a team of Konoha's Anbu appeared through the trees. Expecting help, Kakashi was about to speak when a cat masked Anbu spoke with a tone of authority.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are now under arrest by orders of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, for attempted release of the Kyuubi no Youko. You will come with us willingly or we will be apprehending you by force."

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were shocked beyond words. The same thought crossed their minds. _'Attempted release of the Kyuubi! They mean that chakra blast was… Oh my god!'_ Naruto, however, whispered something inaudible to the toad he was standing on and ensued to jump of said toad gracefully landing few feet in front of the ANBU with his wrist held in front of him, submitting himself for arrest without even protesting.

Everyone in the vicinity was beyond shocked. You would have been if the infamous loudmouth, obnoxious, No. 1 unpredictable ninja had just surrendered. Well, he still held the unpredictable title as no one, living or dead, could have predicted this to happen.

Snapping out of their 'beyond shock' state, the Anbu placed chakra restraining shackles securely on the blonde's wrist before the cat masked Anbu indicated the rest of them should follow them as well.

Back in Konoha

There was a state of panic in Konoha. The chakra blast was not only noticed by the ninjas – apparently civilians who survived the Kyuubi's attack felt and recognized the strong killing intent in the chakra blast. Most of them fell into panic, for they were sure Kyuubi was once again free and was going to attack Konoha for revenge on his imprisonment by the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyuubi brat.

When Team 7 finally arrive in tow of the Anbu squad, ninjas and civilians alike started to throw glares and insults at who they thought was the perpetrator, as they walked through Konoha's main gate. Whispers of insults and damnation that were usually thrown about in Naruto presence were no longer there, instead loud shouts and screams of his 'evil ways' and 'murderous intentions' were hanging in the air. The S-class nature of Naruto's secret no longer mattered. Apprehensive looks from the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai could be seen lurking in between enraged villager and vengeful shinobis.

"They found out in the worst way possible. Now it's up to them to either believe in Naruto or… shun him," the jounin muttered as he notice them. He was trying to get a good look at Naruto's face ever since stepping foot in Konoha. All he got was a quick glance or two. Contrary to his usual smiling, pouting or frowning expressions, a blank looking calm demeanor was the only expression the copy-nin could see on the younger boy's face. The effect was eerie. He looked so much older than a boy of 16 years of age.

Although Naruto looked calm outside, inside of him mind was a mess. Negative thoughts were flying through his head and Kyuubi was not helping.

'_They hate me. I knew this would happen. They don't believe in me. Even my friends don't. Are they still my friends? Maybe what he said was true. They'll never accept me for who I am, even Sakura. I thought she did. Maybe for a while she did. I guess I'm just a demon. It's useless. I guess Neji was right too. I really can't change my fate. I'll never be Hokage.'_

'_**Then escape. I'll train you. Give you power to kill all of them.'**_ Kyuubi snickered evilly at the thought of being able to gain revenge.

'_Never! I'll never be able to hurt them, no matter how much they hurt me,' _Naruto said, terrified at the vision of a massacre Kyuubi was projecting.

'_**Foolish human! You and your sentiments! It's a shame that I, the great Kyuubi no Youko, was sealed in a sentimental human. The next time I gain control of your body, do not expect me to give it up so easily. I will ensure your survival, no matter what! I resent dying in the hands of imprudent old fools who only care about their own benefit!' **_bellowed the kitsune.

'_Give it up. As if I will allow you to gain control. You will never succeed in hurting my friends and Konoha!'_ Naruto retorted.

'_**We shall see, human. We shall see…'**_ Kyuubi threatened before retreating back into recesses of Naruto's mind.

The Anbu team suddenly halted and moved toward Konoha's holding cells, presumably to lock up Naruto. Team 7 hovered uncertainly hoping to get a glance from Naruto or even a word. All they got was a good look at the blonde's back as he left Team 7 to deal with Sasuke.

"Sakura, take Sasuke to the hospital. Sai go with her. I'm going to find out what happen and also hand in the mission report. Ja!" Kakashi instructed before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves.

In the Hokage's office

Tsunade was pacing up and down her office as she awaited the arrival of Jiraiya. She summoned for him as soon as she felt the demonic chakra blast. It wouldn't take long for him to arrive. He must have felt the chakra blast too. She was sure he would rush back to Konoha if he felt it. Unless he was too busy peeping at girls in the hot springs to notice. She stopped her train of thought and her pacing when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes. Who is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Hatake Kakashi is here to see you, Hokage-sama," the Anbu guard announced.

"Let him in," the sannin said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

'_Well, he was with Naruto at that time. This means Naruto is back. Maybe he knows something. Let's just hope he does. I'm not in a good mood today. The stupid council will be bugging me now that Naruto is back in Konoha. Damn those old farts!'_

"Hokage-sama, here's the mission report. Sasuke is now in Konoha Hospital recovering." Kakashi handed in a hastily written scroll.

"What happened? Why was there such a huge chakra blast?" the blonde haired woman questioned, totally ignoring Sasuke's return to Konoha.

Before Kakashi could answer, the door burst open, revealing a travel worn Jiraiya.

"I got here as soon as possible. What happened? Was that Naruto?"

"Yes, that was Naruto, and Kakashi here is going to tell us what happened." Tsunade gestured for the copy-nin to continue.

Nodding to Jiraiya, Kakashi said, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. We – me, Sakura and Sai – were looking for Naruto and Sasuke. We were separated in the fight. Then we suddenly felt it. By time we got there, all we could see was a demonic looking Naruto standing over Uchiha Sasuke who was heavily injured. I assume that Sasuke was injured by the blast. But what happen to cause it? I do not know."

"This is bad. The council has been finding faults on Naruto for years in order to eliminate him. This is a good opportunity for them," Tsunade confessed.

Kakashi was taken aback by this revelation. "Then, should I lie?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. _'Stupid thought,'_ he chastised himself.

"You know very well you can't. Don't even think of doing it," Jiraiya warned him.

"You're worried," the sennin then added with a softer tone, after seeing the look in the jounin's eyes. They told a story of concern, fear, and guilt.

"We are all worried," the jounin replied softly. They all fell silent as they were trapped in their own thoughts of this troublesome matter.

Another knock on the door broke the silence.

"What is it this time?" The female sannin sounded very irritated

"The council, Hokage-sama. Their representative wishes to speak to you."

"Damn! Those old farts are quick for their old age. Kakashi! Jiraiya! Out the window now. Stay close. Hide your chakra," she whispered.

"Let them in," she then ordered.

The door opened and Homura and Koharu strutted in. She looked at them with disgust, but was quick to hide her expressions as they got closer.

"The demon brat is back. The Anbus we sent under your order found him. He is now in one of the high security holding cell." Homura said.

"The council demands a trial for the demon brat's fate. You, of course, will be present. A vote shall be put in as well, Tsunade," stated Koharu.

"How dare you send the Anbus out to get Naruto without my knowledge?! I'll let you off easy this time. DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! You will stop referring Naruto as the demon brat, and, yes, I agree a trial will be held. I will, of course, be there with Jiraiya. The clan heads will also be present. This will be a fair trial. All factors will be considered and the vote-"

"Of course it will be fair. What do you think of us?"

This, of course, rendered Tsunade speechless. She would love to tell them what she thought of them but none of them were appropriate for their rotting ears.

"I think clan heads shouldn't be present. This does not conce-"

"This concerns them. They will be present and that is final," she fumed. The sannin was hoping to get some support from the clan heads in assuring Naruto's survival. She knew some of them thought highly of the blonde, and was hoping that with their support an execution would not be Naruto's fate.

"Fine then. The trial will be held today. We need to get this over with. See you at 6 p.m. Tsunade," Koharu said.

After the two old vultures left, Tsunade said, "You heard, didn't you? Go inform all the clan heads, Kakashi. Jiraiya, we need to talk."

Kakashi disappear in the usual puff of smoke as Jiraiya hopped back in to the Hokage's office.

"Only Sasuke knows what happened. I should go take a look at him. We can interrogate him if he doesn't want to talk," the female sannin reasoned.

"Let's just hope the council won't interfere with this," Jiraiya said as both the remaining sannin headed off to Konoha Hospital.

* * *

A/N

Ok. I know its kinda evil of me to end it here but it's kinda long and I dun wan to make it longer. So now only Sasuke can save Naruto. Hopefully chapter 2 will be out soon. I'm not promising anything though. I dun think I really can write daily. My sup paper is tomorrow hopefully I'll do well in it… Anyway R&R please!

Domo arigatou! Ja ne!


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Ok… I'm leaving for a holiday. I will be back around either 13th or 14th. Sorry I guess I should have waited later to post this story. I think I should write one more chapter before I leave.

I'm an inexperience writer. This is my first fic EVA! I haven't written anything except for essays in school and Uni. So if the story telling gets worse or anything tell me. Thanks for your support. I never did expect such good response. Personally I am kinda in shock now. Ha ha…

Oh and for the request for this to be NaruSaku, I'll consider. I could twist it that way with a little change. But I don't think I can write lemon. Its just romance I guess. I'm not sure yet. The inspiration might suddenly pop in. Oh and request for pairings will be accepted gratefully. Oh and a warning, I might leave it with no pairings.

Btw you all should watch I Now Pronounce you Chuck and Larry. It's hilarious. I just watch it today. I so love the message it conveys. Anyway here is Chapter 2. Happy reading! R&R please!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking'**_

24th May 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!!

* * *

**Arc 1: The Exile**

**Chapter 2**

Konoha Hospital (South Wing: Shinobi's Wing)

Finally, after an hour of gruesome healing and operation to set back the broken bones and ribs, Sakura was sitting down in the lounge having a cup of coffee. She sent Sai back when they got to the hospital. Having him around, looking at her work, made her uncomfortable. She could never comprehend his thoughts and thus this made her extra cautious and alert which was not good when she needed to concentrate on keeping an even chakra flow.

Her mind drifted off to the next urgent subject, Naruto. _'I never got the chance to apologize. Damn it. I could visit him. But I doubt they'll let me in.'_ Just as she was contemplating a way to persuade Tsunade-shisou to let her visit Naruto, a shadow of movement flitted across the open doorway of the lounge. Sensing her shisou as well as the Toad Hermit, Jiraiya – _'A damn pervert more like it…'_ – she rushed out, coffee and 'evil' plans forgotten, getting the feeling that this would be big. Upon arrival at Sasuke's room door, the two usually bickering pair were working together in intimidating the medic enough to let them in.

"You can't interrogate him. He's still unconscious." No matter how persistent the medic was, the combined power of two legendary sannin giving him death glares were enough to make him cower in fear. But still, you had to give him credit. He was still 'trying' to refuse them entry, but failing miserably.

"It's ok, Hatsuto, let them in. I'll keep an eye on them, ok?" She was trying to get him to back off before Tsunade decided to hit him with her super strength.

"But… Ok." Finally cracking under the sheer pressure of the glares, he hurried off like a scurrying hamster.

"It's for Naruto?" the pink haired girl queried, finally catching on to the reason why both Tsunade and Jiraiya were here.

"Yes. Are you coming in, Sakura?"

"Hai. Thank you, shisou." She was grateful for being given a chance to find out what happen.

Using a medic jutsu to force consciousness onto him, the three of them waited for the Uchiha to awaken. A grimace could be seen on his marble pale face even before his eyes are open, indicating that the pain was still quite bad. Black orbs peered through heavy eyelids, looking at his visitors apprehensively wondering what fate would befall him now that he was in their hands.

"What happened to Naruto?" Tsunade spoke. All they got in response was a questioning gaze.

"The chakra blast when you were fighting with him. If you do not answer, I WILL send you to Ibiki Morino for 'further' interrogation." Her feminine voice filled with menace.

_'They are desperate. Naruto must be in deep trouble. Or else they wouldn't be so panicky. I could gain something from this,'_ he considered, thanking his abilities to read emotions like a book.

"What do I get if I tell you?" the raven answered.

"You are not in a position to bargain with us, brat. The Hokage could have you tortured before executing you," Jiraiya threatened, his patience running thin.

"Then so be it," the raven's clear voice rang loudly, an unspoken threat hanging thickly in the air.

_'If I die, no one will know what happened. Then Naruto would die too.'_

"We'll just force it out of you then." Sasuke was stunned. The Sakura he knew would never have said those words.

_'People change, I guess,'_ he reasoned while sending them a 'try-it-if-you-think-you-can' glare.

Infuriated, Tsunade and Jiraiya stormed out of the room simultaneously, without any communication of any form at all, leaving a half-amused, half-nervous Sakura. She was lost in her mind as she thought how amusing it was for the two sannin to bicker all the time, disagreeing on almost everything, and yet they were still able to work together in perfect synchrony at times of need.

_'Almost like me and Naruto, not really though I still don't really understand him. We do argue a lot but our time of working together was short. We did make a good team against Kakashi-sensei during the second bell test. '_ Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the Uchiha's presence, causing uneasiness in said boy.

He was about to make a comment, although it was unusual of him to do that. However, the appearance of the two sannin disrupted his plan.

"If you tell, and pray that what you tell me is true and will be of assistance, you will be granted protection from execution, banishment and life long imprisonment. I will consider reinstating you as a shinobi as well," the lady Hokage offered.

"So, what say you?"

"Very well," he said, pausing a moment before continuing. "We fought. I killed him. He was dead, for a moment. Then a sudden blast of chakra and he was alive again. I was caught off guard when it happened and got blasted off in the opposite direction. I saw him, before I passed out," Sasuke narrated, sounding bored.

"What did he looked like?" Jiraiya said, speaking for the first time ever since stepping back into the room.

"A demonic looking fox."

"Thank you. You statement will be examined and your actions of killing him will not go unpunished, Uchiha. You are somehow the cause of this. Sakura, put him back to sleep," ordered Tsunade with a icy cold voice that sent shivers down the raven's spine before leaving in a rush with Jiraiya.

In the courtroom (after 5 hours of debating)

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby, henceforth, exiled to Outpost 72. You shall serve your life long sentence there. If you are somehow or rather found within twenty miles of Konohagakure without written approval by the Hokage, signed by at least ten members of the council or clan heads, and at least five from the council, you will be executed immediately without trial. You will not communicate with Konoha's shinobi in any way or form unless they or you have approval from the Hokage or the council. If you break this rule you will be executed immediately without trial. Do you understand all this, Uzumaki Naruto?" Homura's gleeful voice echoed in the courtroom.

"Hai! Wakarimashita." Naruto's voice was eerily flat and unconcerned, especially with his cruel fate so clearly laid before him.

"Good. The sentence will be carried out immediately. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are to leave Konoha in one hour. Dismissed." Koharu was slightly taken aback by the demon brat's reaction to the news. She was expecting him to throw a fit or… something. This thought was quickly dismissed as she started to celebrate the council's success of almost getting rid of the Kyuubi brat. Now all they had to do was wait for him to cross the line.

Streets of Konoha

The citizens of Konoha could be seen celebrating around every corner with parties and a lot of sake. There were, however, a few who had held respect and acknowledgement for the hyperactive blonde ninja and who were mourning in silence.

Rookie 9 and Team Gai could be seen running around in Konoha for the past twenty minutes. They are now all gathered in front of Ichiraku Ramen; the place where the blonde last visited paying all his tabs at once, according to Teuchi, the owner of the blonde favorite ramen store.

"Where the hell is he?!" shouted a frustrated Kiba. He was alarmed at the fact that all of them couldn't find that loudmouth hyperactive ninja. Even with Akamaru on the blonde's trail, it always ended unexpectedly in the middle of nowhere.

"My bugs can't sense him either. It's like he disappeared."

"We only have ten minutes left before he leaves permanently. Someone HAS to find him," an anxious Sakura said.

Ino, who could sense her friend's restlessness, wondered, _'She is close to breaking down. I wonder why is she affected so badly by this,'_ while trying to calm her best friend down.

"Byakugan couldn't find him as well," Neji said and Hinata nodded to his statement.

"This is not good," Shikamaru muttered.

"What do you mean by saying 'this is not good' in that tone," Chouji asked.

"This is so troublesome. Haven't you all figured it out yet?"

"Just tell us and stop complaining!" Ino said, while hitting Shikamaru on the head.

"Itai! Troublesome woman…"

"What did you say!?" The platinum blonde proceeded to hit Shikamaru again only to find out that he had cast Kagemane no Jutsu on her.

"I meant to say he's gone, Ino," he said, making sure she wasn't about to attack him again before releasing the jutsu.

"What do you mean by gone? Gone as in he left? Left Konoha? Without saying goodbye?" Sakura's now panicky voice was almost ear piercing.

"I'm afraid it's true, Sakura," Ten Ten said.

"THEN WE SHALL CHASE AFTER NARUTO-KUN!! AFTER ALL THERE IS STILL TIME!! YOSH!" Lee said… or rather, shouted.

"No. I don't think we should do that. After all, if we aren't on time he faces a death penalty. We shouldn't risk that. He had a thirty minutes head start. If this is indeed the last place he visited," Neji rationalized.

"We give up?" Sakura asked.

_'I haven't apologized. I didn't get the chance. He left thinking I hated him. Thinking the rest of us hated him.'_ These thoughts were repeating in her mind like a stuck cassette as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Moments later, she was weeping hysterically.

"Yes. We give up," Shikamaru answered. She never did hear his reply.

Still astounded by the current predicament, Rookie 9 and Team Gai slowly, one by one some by pairs left Ichiraku Ramen. The last place Naruto visited before leaving Konoha. Forever.

* * *

A/N

Ok I swear the story writes itself. I wasn't planning for a NaruSaku (if you read the A/N on top you would know) and well this chapter contains a fair amount of NaruSaku hints. I was suppose to copy from my draft and maybe add a bit of stuff if I get inspired to do so. But my brains and fingers are stubborn. So I guess it's gonna be NaruSaku. Any protesters?

Oh and i didn't bother to write about boring old farts and stubborn Hokage fighting out Naruto's fate. It will be kinda boring... So...

Anyway read and review! Thanks!!


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 3

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys!! I'm trying to update here in my hometown but the connection sucks (dail-up). I read the reviews and thanks for the support.

This will be kinda like an epilogue for Arc 1, mostly tying up loose ends. Next chapter (Chapter 4) will be the start of Arc 2: The Invasion, which will be a lot longer than Arc 1.

Anyway enjoy!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

30th May 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!! Actually she sent it to me earlier. Was to lazy to upload.

* * *

**Arc 1: The Exile**

**Chapter 3**

Shogun Sake Bar

"One more!" a female voice resounded through the empty tavern.

Dozens of sake bottles littered the bar top. The bartender slouched around grumpily as he fulfilled her order, sulky at the fact that he could not possibly kick the Hokage out of his bar even when she had scared all his customers away by punching one of them through the wall. '_Stupid demon brat supporting Hokage,_' he thought testily.

"I failed him!" she wailed to no one in particular.

"We failed him," Jiraiya corrected.

"Hear, hear!" she mumbled.

"One more!" This time the sound belong to a male.

'_This is going to be a looong night,_' he thought as he handed another sake bottle to the toad hermit.

Hyuuga Compound

'Thud!'

Neji's eyes snapped open at the unexpected sound.

'Thud! Thud!'

He opened his window and peered outside to find his teammate Lee getting ready to throw the next stone. He quickly dodged the oncoming projectile before speaking to the Gai clone.

"What are you doing here at 3.30 in the morning?"

"I feel like training. You wanna spar?"

"Your sentence lacked the phrase 'the flames of youth'. What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… It's just… I've been thinking… and I want to spar…" the usually energetic youth hesitated.

"So?" he added when the Hyuuga did not response.

"Hmm. Fine." Neji jumped out of his open window.

"You weren't sleeping?"

"No, I've been thinking too."

Team 8 usual training ground

"Arf! Arf!"

"What do you mean he's here? Who's here?" Kiba gave a jolt when Akamaru suddenly barked.

"Arf"

"Shino? No way you've gotta be kidd-"

"Gah! Ahh! Hi Shino!" He greeted him a little too enthusiastically.

"Akamaru wasn't kidding."

"Oh sorry… I just didn't expect you to be here in the middle of the night."

Silence fell after that comment. Shino seemed to be looking at Kiba; you never knew under those glasses. why was he wearing them in the middle of the night anyway?

"You came to train too?" Kiba asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Not really… I was seeking company."

"You knew I was coming here! You… How?!"

"My kikai bugs. I tag all of you just in case," the Aburame provided.

"You do know that's not exactly civil don't you?" Kiba chided.

"Yes, I do."

And silence fell again.

Shikamaru's cloud watching place

"Want some chips?" Chouji offered passing the bag of chips over to the lazy genius.

"Aah." He said while feeling around for the chips. Finding none, he peered in to the bag only to find the last chip.

'_He must be out of it, offering me the last chip. Should I take it? I could end up like Jiroubou._' he mused. '_This is so troublesome. Aaaaa, what the heck. I'll just take it._'

Sounds of tearing plastic could be heard, as the Akimichi's opening of another bag of chips snapped Shikamaru out of his inner conflict. Accepting that as a cue to just take the last chip, he popped it into his mouth and said, "Fanks…"

"No problem." Chouji's voice sounding perfectly food free.

Sakura's House

"Here, have some tea dears. It's very kind of you all to be here for Sakura. Thank you."

"Thanks Haruno-san. She's a little shaken up. So we were worried. Besides we needed company too, so…" Ino trailed off.

"I understand dears. I hope it is ok for all of you to be here in Sakura's room. Frankly I think this room is too small for 4 people. I could get the guest room ready, but you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No we wouldn't Haruno-san. It's kinda late you should get some rest. We'll be here if Sakura needs anything," Ten Ten said while casting a glance at a sleeping Sakura who had just fallen asleep not long ago, after crying her eyes out. It has been really hard to calm her down. They never figure out why she was reacting so badly, instead assuming that it must be because she was Naruto's teammate.

"Ye- yes. We'll be he-here, Ha- Haruno-san-n," Hinata tried to assure her.

Haruno-san cast a fleeting look at the girls before deciding that they would be fine and that she 'should' leave.

"Ok then. I'll be off. See you in the morning. You are all having breakfast here rite?"

"Yes Haruno-san. Thank you! Oyasumi," the girls chorused.

"Oyasumi," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Memorial Stone

"I'm sorry sensei."

Silence fell as Kakashi started his morning ritual a little too early. '_I could stay here as long as I want._' He didn't have any team meeting in the morning anyway.

Konoha Hospital

Sasuke blink blearily at the ceiling as he woke up. '_It's dark,_' he noted. '_How long have I slept?_'

"I see you're awake," a familiar calm voice resonated.

'_Who the hell? Iruka!_'

"Iruka-sensei?" the raven asked uncertainly.

"Yes," the same calm voice which was usually filled with enthusiasm or irritation in the Academy days said.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked as his former sensei walk out of the shadows exposing calm and collected features on his scarred face.

"Naruto's gone." The young shinobi could tell by that phrase, that his former sensei was not as calm as he seemed.

"They killed him?" Sasuke fought to keep his voice steady.

"No. He was exiled." Slowly but surely the older shinobi's voice was getting closer to the breaking point.

'_Exiled?! He hasn't answered my question._'

"You haven't answered my question," the Uchiha spoke his mind.

"You were important to him. I- I came to find out why." Iruka was affected severely by the blonde's exile. He was holding on to the things that Naruto had held dearest to heart, one of them being Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't sure why, though, this pale faced brat meant so much to Naruto. Pondering the question he came to actually look and try to interact with the Uchiha. But as seconds passed, he found it very hard to continue looking at the person who caused Naruto's demise calmly in the face. He was considering leaving when the Uchiha spoke.

"The verdict?"

'_He had the nerve! How dare he!_' the Academy instructor thought furiously, his temper finally getting the better of him.

"You don't deserve him." Sasuke was taken aback by the amount of venom in his former sensei's voice.

It would be a long, long time later when Sasuke realized that this gentle looking man knew exactly 'how' to keep a grudge, a very, very long grudge.

* * *

A/N

Aha!! I did it!! Ok I personally think I didn't do the characters justice. I just couldn't. I rewrote a few times but this was the best I could come out with. Sorry if this sucks!! R&R as usual. Let me know what you think. Again sorry to those who expect something good… Gomenasai!!


	5. Arc 2: Chapter 4

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Ok it seems last chapter was ok. There were less reviews but thank you to those who reviewed and encourage me!!

This is the start of Arc 2: The Invasion. The title speaks for itself, so there is going to be an invasion. Question is by whom. This will all be reveal in the next chapter…

Ok I was kidding it's in this chapter. I'll be adding OC's here.

Anyway enjoy ya!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

27th June 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!!

* * *

**Arc 2: The Invasion**

**Chapter 4**

Hokage's office (5 years later)

Tsunade, who was happily dreaming of retiring and gambling, woke up with a start when a gruff voice spoke her name urgently. Irritated that her heavenly dream was interrupted so unceremoniously, her first instinct was to punch the offender.

A loud crash was heard when said offender was thrown into the wall. Opening her eyes groggily, she saw Jiraiya in her dented office wall. Smiling sheepishly, she gestured for him to sit down somewhere so she could check the damage she inflicted.

The Toad Hermit tried to speak but she shrugged him off. Running a quick scan, she saw that he was ok, except for the fact that he would be sore for a while.

"So what brought you back here? You said you were going to Kiri to do some 'research'." She was curious about the fact that he was back so quickly from his routine research. Usually he'd be gone for months. This time however, he had only been gone for almost two weeks.

"They're attacking. I found out when I was in Kiri. I figured you would like to know so I came back as quickly as possible."

After a moment of stillness as she tried to absorb the incredulity inspiring news, she said commandingly, "Ok. Details. Now!"

"I'm not sure when yet. But my spies will be informing me off this soon, I believe. 'They' are Kumo and Iwa. It seems an alliance, that we know nothing off, was formed recently. They're trying to invade Konoha," the sennin explained.

"There have been more sightings of Iwa and Kumo ninjas in Hi no Kuni. Rumor has it that there were suppose to be more around but somehow they've all been killed by a shinobi they nicknamed Kage no Tsurugi," she pondered.

"Kage no Tsurugi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's just a rumor. If he's from Konoha I would know, wouldn't I?" she said dismissing his questions, continuing with her own. "So you are telling me we're going to have to defend Konoha from two nations?" her voice filled with trepidation.

"Yes. This is going to be tough with the lack of help from allies. Suna still refuses to send any form of military assistant due to the 'incident'. We are going to need all the help we can get, Tsunade. Think you'll be able to persuade them?" he said darkly.

"Suna? I don't think so. Gaara is not easy to persuade you know. He is so… Argh!! I dunno… Loyal? Thickheaded?" she growled.

"I don't mean Suna… I meant the council. You could summon for the ninjas at the outposts, have them 'all' come back. They would make a decent army," the male sannin said in an offhanded voice, but his features were knotted into that of impish elation.

"Oh…" Her eyes glazed over as she thought of the possibilities.

Smirking mischievously at Jiraiya who smirked back, she said with triumph, "I'll see what I can do."

Outpost 72

A rustle of paper could be heard as a tall black haired man read a scroll that has just been delivered from Konoha. He then called for his 'assistant'.

"Go get the patrol team back here now. We will all be leaving for Konoha in 3 hours."

"All? Everyone?" the kid said sounding ecstatic at the news.

"Yes all. Yes everyone. Now go get them back. Send any available team. Oh and get Naruto in here now," he said while waving for the 'assistant' to leave.

"Hai ossan!!" the kid yelled while scampering off quickly.

The man gave a warning glare but unfortunately the kid was gone by then. He read the scroll one more time before looking at the additional scroll that came with it.

"That is for Uzumaki Naruto. You are not to read it. It's confiden-"

"I know, there's no need to tell me that, jo-chan," he said, not even looking up to acknowledge her.

The girl shut up immediately at the nickname. She looked like she could handle herself. The two men that came with her however looked more intimidating. One was the well known Copy-nin Kakashi and the other was the last Uchiha.

He finally decided to stop examining the scroll, taking a glimpse at the trio that came to deliver the scroll. He recoiled from the glare that girl was giving him. '_If looks could kill I'll be six feet under,_' he thought.

The copy-nin simply looked amused by the display. The Uchiha however seems to have a disinterested look plastered permanently on his pale face. '_At least I think so. His facial expression has not changed the slightest ever since he arrived. He could rival Naruto if he didn't have that gleam in his eyes when ever I mention said blonde. _' He was thinking how he could pacify the girl when suddenly a brief knock accompanied by a low neutral voice interrupted him.

"Hiroshi-sama. You requested for my presence."

'_I'm saved_' he thought as he noticed the girl's attention have shifted towards the door.

"Come in Naruto. I have something for you from Konoha. Keep Kenji out I don't want him-"

"Ossan!! You're evil!!" a yell from his 'assistant' could be heard.

"Fine… Let him in and forbid him from yelling," he sigh, defeated.

"Do not yell Kenji," the blonde said as he open the door and stepped into the room.

"Hai, otou-chan." He abided while sticking out his tongue at Hiroshi.

Team 7 was stunned by those words. "_Naruto has a son?!_" they thought.

'_That is not possible. That kid look like he's at least 12. Naruto is only 21. He must be adopted or something_' Sakura tried to reason with herself.

Calming down she started to notice certain things like the fact that those whiskers mark on Naruto's face were gone. There was a deep scar across his eye on the right side of his face going from the hairline to the side of his ear. His right eye is purple like the loud purple haired kid. Except the blonde's eye was a little greyer compared to the kid's. Even his blue eye looked grey. His hair is much longer, held back in a braid with bangs hanging naturally around his lean face. He dressed like a normal chunnin would except if she was not mistaken he is still a genin.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized Naruto was going to leave the room with a nervous looking Kenji tagging along closely. Acting on an impulse, she stood up and called his name.

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Haruno-san?" he stopped walking and looked at her.

"I- ermmm… Nothing…" she stammered, taken aback by Naruto's indifferent voice and empty looking cold eyes.

"I'll be leaving then, Haruno-san," he said with the same voice and started walking.

He was stopped again and this time it was by Kenji who was tugging at his jacket.

"I want to be a ninja," the boy said in a small voice.

"No."

"But why otou-chan!? You are a ninja! You even trained me! Why can't I be like you?" the boy protested vehemently.

"No."

"But-"

"No." This time there was a hint of emotion behind those words. No one could interpret it, but apparently Kenji could. He was looking at the blonde silently with his mouth hanging open, looking surprised.

"You will be staying in the nearby village," Naruto suddenly added.

"Huh?! No way!! I want to go to Konoha!! You won't stop me! I don't care. I'll follow you and you can do nothing!" he shouted his objections.

Naruto just gave him a long silent glare and said, "Very well then, you can go to Konoha and be a ninja. However, you must start addressing me as Uzumaki and do not interact with me unless necessary."

After a long silent moment, in which everyone was stunned, Kenji stated, "You are disowning me."

A pause and then, "Yes."

With that, Naruto walked out of the room in an even pace, leaving four very dumbstruck people looking at the door in amazement.

* * *

A/N

For those who don't know...

jo-chan - slang for young girl (In the manga Rurouni Kenshin this was actually Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru)

Oh yeah!! Done at last! The internet was a pig. I couldn't even do research. Damn!! For your information this was done 2 days ago (night) but i couldn't upload it. Stupid faulty phone line.

Anyway I didn't describe the OC's much because I tend to get bored and skip descriptions when I read so, not wanting to bore myself I skipped describing their appearance.

If anyone can guess why Naruto disowns Kenji please drop a review.

As usual R&R… Thanks!!


	6. Arc 2: Chapter 5

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to those who are still with me now. I still am not confident with my work. Anyway here is the next installment. Oh and thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate it a lot. Ok warning, I suck at fighting scenes (I think, I've never written one before) so bear with me cause this scene is important.

So here goes… Enjoy!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

14th July 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!!

* * *

**Arc 2: The Invasion**

**Chapter 5**

Hiroshi's office

"You can stay here until we depart," Hiroshi offered as he steered a pale looking, motionless Kenji out of the room.

"Thank you Hiroshi-san." Kakashi took the liberty to answer as both his students are still unmoving, obviously caught in their own thoughts.

After both of them left, he waited for his students to start the inevitable conversation. Getting impatient with their seemingly frozen state, he cleared his throat loudly snapping both of them back to reality.

"He's different…" Sakura started, "It's like that guy we just saw isn't him. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does," Sasuke replied. _'And it's all my fault,_' he added quietly to himself.

"I didn't get the chance to apologize. I should do it now." She suddenly stood up and moved to the door.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. '_Apologize? She did nothing – I was the one who… Why is she so intent on apologizing?_'

"What for?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The kunoichi looked at him for a moment before she spoke, "I… I s-said things, when we found you half dead, with Naruto standing over you. Things I shouldn't have. I didn't even fancy you anymore at that time. You were a real bastard trying to kill us and your obsession with killing your brother is insane. Even worst was you seek help from others to aid you in your vengeance. Naruto and I would have gladly helped you and you ran off to that snake bastard. In fact, I think I started to like-" she stopped short realizing her rant had gone too far.

The two men were looking at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. '_She's insulting me,_' the raven thought in disbelief.

'_She's insulting Sasuke… and, damn, she almost confessed._' "Like who?" Kakashi asked, determined to find out.

"It's none of your business!" she said hotly before rushing out, presumably to find Naruto.

"She insulted me," Sasuke said suddenly.

'_He's shocked._' The jounin snickered. "You'll get used to it." He grinned under his mask while pulling out an orange coloured book.

Pushing thoughts of Sakura out of his mind, the raven's thoughts drifted on Naruto. "I should apologize too," he sighed. "The things she said couldn't be worst compared to what I said."

The copy-nin didn't look up from his book but it was obvious he was listening. He waited for Sasuke to continue but when the raven didn't, he was compelled to ask, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," the younger man said, trying to escape the confession.

"We have three hours," Kakashi coerced the stoic raven.

"Hn. Fine," he said and started the tale.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke! Stop running you coward!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted after his rival.

"Who says I'm running, dobe? We will fight away from the others. It is time I prove that I am stronger than you." Sasuke said as he stopped abruptly in a small clearing, whipping out kunais and throwing them toward the blonde, aiming for his vitals.

"We can prove that in a spar 'after' you come back with us to Konoha teme!!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke when the kunais hit him, indicating that Naruto just now was just a Kage bunshin.

"I will not come back, dobe, there's nothing left waiting for me there. Besides you are going to die in my hands today, demon fox. That alone will prove my strength," the raven said as he tried to sense the location of the demon vessel.

"Still aiming to kill me, eh? I will not be caught of guard this time teme. I have grown stronger and I will prove it! I will drag you home half dead if necessary." Five Narutos appeared out of nowhere suddenly, rushing at Sasuke each with a kunai in hand. "Also, Sakura-chan is waiting for you," the blonde added in a quiet tone.

"Aaahh… You still like her. Pity, she prefers me over you," the raven sneered trying to get a rise out of the blonde. Pulling out his chokuto he slashed at the clones destroying two of them. He then tried to cut the third, but his chokuto clashed against the blonde's kunai. A well place kick to the abdomen sent Sasuke flying through the air. Catching himself as he landed the raven went through several hand seals, releasing the cursed seal. Black marking spread from the seal on his shoulder, covering the rest of his body.

Naruto dash towards Sasuke, red slitted eyes glowing dangerously. The raven smirked in triumph, he succeeded in his plan. The blonde had little control over his emotions and Sasuke was using it as an advantage.

Words were no longer thrown at each other; instead both are trying their best to mortally wound the other. Long gashes appeared when the older boy occasionally landed a blow. Clones could be seen littered around, and claw mark wounds, marked the raven's pale skin.

"So you are just a monster. Look at yourself, bakemono. You look like a small version of Kyuubi." Naruto visibly flinched at that comment.

Finally seeing his chance, Sasuke flashed through familiar hand seals forming a Chidori in his hand. Sprinting towards a daze blonde with the Chidori aimed at his rival's heart, he caught Naruto's blank gaze as he felt his hand going through flesh and bones. He let out a curse, when he realized he missed the blonde's heart again. A small part of his mind told him, '_He could have stopped you, but he didn't_.' Not wanting to feel guilty, he pushed that thought away looking in to the blonde's eyes.

"If I die, would you come back?" Naruto said in a raspy voice.

"You're dying anyway. What difference would it make?" the raven scoffed at his rival's stubbornness.

"I could die happy knowing I fulfilled my promise to Sakura-chan." Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"You still think she'll love you? Stop trying to fool yourself, usuratonkachi. You know that will never happen. You're the Kyuubi's vessel remember, no one will ever acknowledge you. Give it up. Stop your foolish dream of becoming the Hokage. Konoha will never allow a jinchuriki to become their Hokage. You are but a tool to them dobe, and that is all you will ever be." Pulling his hand roughly out of his rival's chest, squelching sounds echoed in the forest air.

"You're wrong, they will acknowledge me someday," the dying boy protested feebly.

"I'm right and you know it, dobe," he said slowly, as if willing the blonde to believe it. Deep inside, however the raven was regretting his words already.

He stood there for ages looking at the blonde as he slowly bled to death. Finally when the blonde stopped breathing he bend down to check his pulse, finding none he was about to stand up when suddenly a burst of red chakra caught him off guard sending him flying through the trees. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a demonic looking fox like creature staring at him with dull blue eyes.

-End flashback-

Kakashi didn't interrupt throughout the story, giving the raven a chance to pour out everything he has kept inside for five years. The raven looked up from the floor he was staring at, hoping to see some positive sign from his sensei.

"You should talk to him," was all the copy-nin said before returning his attention to his orange coloured book.

Naruto's quarters

Naruto was busy packing when he suddenly sensed Sakura's arrival. Moments later, gentle knocks could be heard. He abandoned his packing and proceeded to greet his guest.

"Hi Naruto," she said nervously. The blonde said nothing but gestured for her to come in. Closing the door he said politely, noticing her discomfort. "Haruno-san, what brings you here?"

"We need to talk," she blurted out, then hastily adding, "about Kenji."

"There is nothing to discuss about that matter. He is free to do what he wants as long as he fulfills my request," he inferred as he headed towards the kitchenette and started making tea.

"It seems a little cruel to just abandon him. He 'is' your son, isn't he, Naruto?" She looked around his small apartment. It was very different from his last one. Firstly, there was not a ramen cup in sight. She doubted their existence in his kitchen either. The place looked almost empty except for a book shelf full of scrolls and weapons. Other than that, he seemed to have no other personal belongings. There were three doors. One she assumed led to the bathroom. The other two must have been the doors to rooms.

_'Two rooms. He lives with Kenji,'_ she deduced.

"In a way, yes," he replied bringing he back to reality.

"What do you mean, 'In a way'?"

"He was entrusted in my care by his mother. That means I'm his caretaker, not his father. He insisted on calling me otou-chan. I let him. That is all," the blonde clarified.

The kunoichi was dazed. '_He sounds like he doesn't even care. Actually he sounds like that all the time._'

'**_Apologize…_**'

'_I know… I'm waiting for the right time…_'

'**_This is the right time._**'

'_Do you always change sides so easily? You were against him last time._'

'**_I'm your alter-ego, I'm against you…_**'

'_Go away! Let me think peacefully._' She pushed inner Sakura into the back of her mind.

"Haruno-san. Tea is ready." He handed her a teacup.

"Ahhh… Thank you," she said distractedly, taking the teacup as she tried to think of a way to start apologizing.

"Naruto… You know before you left I said things…" she struggled. "Things I shouldn't have said. I-I'm… sorry. I was going to apologize on the way back to Konoha but you ermmm… got apprehended and I didn't get the chance," she continued looking anywhere except at Naruto, waiting for the blonde to reply.

When he didn't reply she was forced to look up from her teacup. His eyes, which were staring at her, were like glass, unresponsive and empty. Her reflection seemed so terribly clear in those almost grayish orbs; she cringed at the sight of them.

"There is no need to apologize. I have taken no offence to what you have said. Besides, it happened five years ago," an icy voice spoke, sending chills down her spine.

'_He hasn't forgiven me._' "Thank you," she replied.

"If you would excuse me, I still need to pack," he said dismissing her.

"Ok, I'll be leaving then." She hesitated for a moment before she added, "About Kenji. Do you think you could take back your request?"

"Only if he does not step foot in Konoha."

"No other way?"

"No," he said with a tone of finality.

"Goodbye then. Thanks for tea," she said, giving up. She then stood up and strode to the door.

"You're welcome." He closed the door behind her as she walked away, with a soft click.

* * *

A/N

Ok here it is. Ermmmm as usual R&R. Thanks!! Tell me if this chapter is not good I really need to know.

Ok here are the translations for those who don't know. (Previous chapter's Japanese words included) Correct me if I'm wrong. Tell me if I miss any. Thanks.

Dobe – dead last.

Usuratonkachi – moron, super moron, morons of moron, idiotic moron and etc.

Otou-chan – Dad in a cute way.

Oyasumi – Goodnight.

Sensei – teacher.

Shisou – teacher, a more polite way than sensei.

Shinobi – ninja.

Kunoichi – female ninja.

Sannin – literary three ninjas, refers to Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade.

Sennin – hermit.

Wakarimashita – I understand.

Kage no Tsurugi – Kage is shadow. Tsurugi is sword. So it means Sword of the Shadows.

Konoha – Leaf (Hidden village of the Leaf)

Kiri – Mist (Hidden village of the Mist)

Iwa – Rock (Hidden village of the Rock)

Kumo – Cloud (Hidden village of the Cloud)

Suna – Sand (Hidden village of the Sand)

Ossan – Old man in a rude way.

Jo-chan – slang for young girl. (In the manga Rurouni Kenshin this was actually Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru)


	7. Arc 2: Chapter 6

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Ok guys I'm back from vacation. Thanks for the reviews!! Now that I'm using my darling it's so much easier to do research and stuff. Not that I need much anyway…

Ok here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

16th August 2008 – This is a repost version after **abyssgirl** has kindly beta-ed for this story. Thanks!!

* * *

**Arc 2: The Invasion**

**Chapter 6**

Outpost 72

"Ok we're all ready?" Hiroshi's voice rang out commandingly addressing the ninjas of Outpost 72.

"Hai! Hiroshi-sama," the four squad captains reported, Naruto being one of them.

"Ok then we'll move ou-"

"I'm sorry, but one of our teammates is still not back from scouting," Kakashi interjected apologetically.

"You said we'll be leaving in three hours. I have my ninjas all rush and now you tell me that one of your teammate is not here?" the tall man questioned threateningly, disliking the interruption by Kakashi.

"I apologize, but we sent him to do some scouting. He should be back soo-"

"Kakashi-sensai, a note from Sai," Sakura interjected urgently, holding a small piece of scroll.

Kakashi grabbed the note from Sakura heatedly, annoyed by the ink user's antics. Reading the note rapidly, he memorized the contents quickly before eliminating the piece of paper.

"We're changing routes. According to Sai there's a large group of Iwa ninjas camping near the direct route to Konoha. We must make a detour around them." Taking out his map, he pointed at the alternative route they are taking to Hiroshi and his squad captains. Giving his squad captains time to relay the message to their teams, he asked, "What about your teammate?"

"There is no need to wait; he'll be meeting us half way," Kakashi said while observing the blonde. Even to his own team, the blonde seemed to be reluctant to speak. He relayed the message in the shortest sentence possible, sounding thoroughly professional.

"They seem to respect him a lot. Even the other squad captains do," Sasuke commented.

"Yes. It seems so," Sakura agreed distractedly. '_His chakra is different. Not by much, but… I should ask shisou about this._'

Noting the signals his captains were giving him, indicating that they were ready, Hiroshi ordered impatiently, "Ok, if there aren't any questions we move out immediately. Scatter!"

In blurs of movement, twenty shinobis disappeared from the grounds of Outpost 72 heading towards Konohagakure.

Outskirts of Konoha

The two days of traveling were uneventful. However, Team 7 was able to study the new Naruto. The verdict? This Naruto was like the old Sai; worse, in fact. At least Sai tried to socialize and show emotion; this Naruto didn't even try. Despite that, his leadership skill was outstanding. His ability to give precise short commands was amazing, given the fact that he simply refused to talk more than necessary. He had the trust and respect of his comrades, but did his comrades have his trust? Team 7 could not tell.

"We're here guys. I know it's a long time since you all set foot in Konoha but please behave. We're here because of something unpleasant so do not be too over enthusiastic." Scrutinizing the expressions on his ninjas, Hiroshi decided they'd be alright. "Okay, let's go then."

Hokage's office

Looking at the pile of profile report in the hand the Hokage sighed. Placing them on top of the tower of profile reports she has yet to read, she looked at the leader of Outpost 72 and addressed him. "You're late."

"We had to make a detour. According to Hatake, his subordinate scouted a large group of Iwa ninja camping near the direct route," Hiroshi remarked looking at the new Hokage. '_So this is the Sandaime's successor. She has really big boobs. If she was Sandaime's student she couldn't be this young. She must be, like, in her late fifties._'

"If you have finished checking me out, I would have you dismissed," the female sannin said in a dangerous tone.

"Hai!" he said before scurrying out of the office in a hurry. '_So this is where that Sakura girl got her temper. Thank God Naruto came in when he did._'

"So he's back. Where is his profile report?" Jiraiya said as he jumped into the room through the window after Hiroshi left.

"Here," she said, retrieving the file she had thrown carelessly on top of the tower of documents. Opening the profile, they read silently.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Status: Konohagakure – Genin**

**Outpost 72 – Squad Captain **

**Age: 21 years 2 months.**

**Team-mates: Miyagi Akihiko, Komatsu Mamoru, Sasaki Hotaru.**

**Skill Rating (1-10): **

**Ninjutsu: 8**

**Genjutsu: 6**

**Taijutsu: 8**

**Kenjutsu: 10**

**Fuuinjutsu: 9**

**Stealth: 10**

**Remarks:**

**Excels in espionage, reconnaissance and assassination missions. Good leadership qualities. Shows innovative reasoning and is quick to think on his feet. Outstanding kenjutsu and stealth earned him the name Kage no Tsurugi.**

**Background: Vessel of Kyuubi no Youko. Being a jinchuriki contributes several qualities like high healing rate, enhanced senses and ability to mould red chakra. This all are now not available except for his enhanced senses, due to reinforced sealing on Kyuubi no Youko one year after his arrival in Outpost 72. Medics suggest that his enhanced senses are still available due to Kyuubi's tampering with the structure of his organs.**

**Report compiled by:**

**Head of Outpost 72: Hiroshi Tatsuo**

Both sannin we gaping at the profile they just read. "He reinforced the seal?" Jiraiya said in a tone of disbelief. At the same time, Tsunade said, "He's the Kage no Tsurugi?" They both look at each other for a moment before the Toad Hermit said, "I'll summon him here," and then he disappeared through the window behind Tsunade's desk.

The female sannin was read the report again just to be sure, when someone knocked on her office door. "Shisou. It's me, Sakura. Can I come in?" a muffled voice said behind the door.

"Yes. Come in," the Hokage said. Eyeing the kid that came in with Sakura, she added, "Who is the kid?"

"This is Kenji. Naruto's son." The kunoichi then waited for her shisou to absord the news before adding, "He wants to be a shinobi."

The wide eyed sannin was looking at the boy curiously. Doubting the fact, she said, "You can't be his real son. How old are you kid?"

"I'm twelve, Hokage-sama. I was entrusted to oto- Uzumaki by my mom. I'm not his real son," Kenji answered bitterly. Noticing the kid's indignant manner, she was about to question him when she caught an 'I'll-tell-you-later-look' look from Sakura.

"So you want to be a shinobi eh?" Receiving a vigorous nod from the kid she added, "Sakura, you will take him to Iruka, then you'll do the test. If he passes he'll be on your team. Understand?"

"Hai. Kenji, wait outside. I have something to discuss with the Hokage." After the boy left Tsunade waited for her student to start talking.

"Naruto told Kenji that if he wants to come to Konoha and be a ninja, the boy will have to address him as Uzumaki and will not interact with him unless necessary," she informed.

"That's a smart move," Tsunade stated thoughtfully.

"Huh… But why… I don't understand," the pink haired girl was perplexed at her teacher's words.

"He's protecting the kid. He was exile mainly because of his identity, the jinchuriki. If Konoha finds out he has a son, what do you think they might do to the kid?" she asked her apprentice.

"They'll give him the same treatment they gave Naruto…" she said finally understanding the circumstances. '_He does care. There's still hope._'

Suddenly remembering about Naruto's chakra, she said, "Shisou, is it possible for a person's chakra signature to change? Even a little?"

"Why are you asking about this suddenly?" the female sannin had a feeling that this has to do with Naruto.

"Well, I noticed Naruto's chakra is different. It's just slightly off but I was sure we can't change our chakra signature so I was curious," she stated tentatively.

Not wanting Sakura to know about the seal reinforcement now, the Hokage said in a kind tone, "It may happen to him and I might know why. But I cannot tell you now. You will be the first to know if I'm sure of the reason."

"Hai, thank you shisou. I'll be off then," the girl said appreciatively.

Training grounds

Naruto was sparring with his clones when he noticed a presence. Dispelling his clones and stopping abruptly. He looked at the direction of said presence. Recognizing the chakra signature as it got closer, he said, "Show yourself, Hyuuga-san."

Cursing himself for being detected, Neji walked out of his hiding place. Looking warily at the blonde, who looked like he won't speak anytime soon, the genius spoke instead. "You're back." A pause and then- "I'm glad," he finished.

Naruto was staring at Neji, eyes looking utterly blank and empty. After a moment of silence he finally said in an equally blank and empty voice that send shivers down Neji's spine, "Yes, I am, for the moment."

At the precise moment after Naruto finished speaking, Jiraiya popped into view saying, "Naruto I need you at the Hokage's office now."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama," Naruto said obediently as he set off after a very confused Jiraiya leaving an equally confused Neji.

* * *

A/N

Ok, I was stuck a little. It gets harder as the story progresses. I now kinda understand why some authors leave their stories unfinished. Anyway I sincerely hope I won't do the same. As usual R&R… Thanks!!

ps: I wrote this yesterday... I couldn't load it in Dun kill me!!


	8. Arc 2: Chapter 7

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm back with Chapter 7… Hope you guys like it… Anyway enjoy!!!!

Random: I think I'm going crazy… I've been listening to the same song for the past few hours… Sen no Yoru wo Koete – Aqua Timez from the Bleach Movie: Memories of Nobody.

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 2: The Invasion**

**Chapter 7**

Hokage's office (again…)

After one hour of interrogating Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya got the answers they wanted. However it wasn't easy. Yes, the blonde did answer all their questions however he didn't elaborate. If they wanted more details they had to ask for them. Just thinking of what questions to ask was giving both the sannins a headache. After Tsunade dismissed Naruto, Jiraiya took off saying he needed to think. She took out her sake from the secret compartment and took a swig, not even bothering to use the cup.

-Flashback-

So far they had gathered that the seal was reinforced by a Seal Master, supposedly, whom he met while he was on a recon mission in Ame no Kuni. Naruto had refused to give up said person's location or name stating he doesn't know them now. Wondering how Naruto could trust such baseless proclamations by an unknown shinobi, she spent five minutes berating him for his foolishness.

It would have been longer but the blonde suddenly said, "Kyuubi can no longer control me. Isn't that what Konoha wants?" Grayish orbs flashing dangerously, showing hints of emotion that barely surfaced before being replaced by glass like orbs in a fraction of a second.

Both sannins were rendered speechless by his statement, 'He did this for us? Oh god…' they grimaced inwardly. "At what price Naruto?" Tsunade asked desperately, looking at him guiltily.

"Memories, of times when I feel strong emotions. To act as an additional barrier on the Kyuubi effectively trapping its thoughts and chakra."

"So, now you don't remember any of those memories that are used?" Jiraiya asked looking at the blonde incredulously.

"Yes" was the short reply that came.

"Does it… does it prevent you from feeling emotions now?" she asked tentatively, looking as if she was afraid at the answer he would give.

"No." The sannins were getting more frustrated each time Naruto gave them a one worded answer. Taking her sweet time to think of another question she finally decided on, "Kenji was adopted before or after the seal reinforcement?"

"After." Sighing with relieve inwardly she thought '_There's still hope then._'

"Ok then, you can go." She said finally. The blonde started to move when the hermit suddenly remembered to ask "Wait Naruto, That name… Kage no Tsurugi… Who gave you that name?" the young man halted immediately turning around and looking at the hermit.

"The bodyguard of my assassination target, he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I never learned his name."

"Is he dead?" he pressed on.

"No, he was not my target. There was no need to assassinate him." The blonde then added "If I may leave now?"

"Yes, you do that…" Both sannins chorused distractedly.

-End Flashback-

'_He's changed so much_' the Godaime thought miserably, before taking another swig.

Yakiniku restaurant

A few days have passed since Neji's meeting with Naruto; he related his meeting with Konoha 12 which included Sai. Team 7 also recounted their experience with the blonde. They were all appalled with Naruto's significant change of personality.

When they found out about the circumstances of Naruto's seal reinforcement, who found out from Sakura, who was enlighten by the Godaime, they were all bewildered by Naruto's decision.

Although all of them tried to approach the blonde, none of them was successful in getting him to open up. They often found him alone in the training grounds, or in the forest training. Conversations with the blonde mostly ended with him excusing himself or in awkward silences

Frustrated with their lack of progress, Konoha 12 were now all gathered together in Chouji's favourite yakiniku restaurant. They weren't suppose to be slacking as the attack on Konoha was suppose to be due in 2 more days, but they couldn't help it. The lack of progress was even reducing Lee's high spirits.

All of them were eating quietly, as the plans they made sound more and more ridiculous, they have decided to just finish their dinner. Thirty minutes later the group found themselves walking out of the restaurant with no new plan in line. It was then, that they heard a commotion in the around the corner of the restaurant. Sending curious glances to each other, well except for Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji, the group headed towards the core of the problem.

All they saw, at first, was a burly drunk man shouting profanities at the top of his voice at someone, drawing in quite a crowd who started jeering at the man's target. Wondering who it was that could have made the villager so angry they quicken their pace and saw Naruto standing in the middle of the crowd looking impassive at the ugly display.

Sakura was on her way to stop that ignorant man, when suddenly she saw Naruto disappear. Several things happened at once, the big burly man disappeared as suddenly asd Naruto did. For a moment, Sakura thought Naruto attacked the man but when the crowd of people suddenly disappeared too, and hundreds of kunais came flying at where the crowd used to be, she realized it must have been an attack. '_The invasion had started earlier_' she thought before jumping into action trying to usher the civilians to the Sanctuary. She felt the fellow shinobis behind her do the same.

She then saw Naruto dropping the drunken man unceremoniously on the ground before saying, "You better get to the Sanctuary. The attack has begun. Remember your children." The man was barely able stuttered a thank you, before the blonde disappear again. Dozens of Naruto filled up the streets of Konoha as he began to push back the sudden attack of the Kumo and Iwa nins. The real Naruto, they presume, performed a summoning and was suddenly holding ten pairs of kodaichi. He then scattered nine pairs of kodaichi, nine of the kage bunshins caught the kodaichi and began a deadly dance cleaving down shinobis like they were shrubs.

None of the Konoha 12 could identify his sword style; they were however very impressed by Naruto's speed and reflexes. Realizing that they too had a war to be won they started their own battle to protect Konohagakure no Sato.

The Sanctuary

Genins and recently appointed chunins were guarding the civilians that are placed here for safety. Horrible explosions and flashes of lights could be heard coming from every direction in the village. Kenji was staring at the village hoping his otou-chan would be safe. These few days of not talking to his dad, was torture. He missed his blonde dad so much. He was so used to pestering his dad everyday for ninja training, that training by himself was not fun at all. He no longer had the challenge to try to get his dad to smile or laugh. Though it was hard, he sometimes did succeed in this challenge.

A sudden movement caught his attention. Looking suspiciously at the undergrowth outside the entrance of the Sanctuary, he motioned to one of his teammate to come over.

"I think something is there. We should check it out Sumiko." He whispered to the chunin.

"It's probably a rabbit or something. Don't panic, we're safe here they do not know of this place. Even if they knew it would be hard to get through the defenses in the village." She reassured Kenji.

"But I still feel we shoul-" a sudden movement caused the boy to fling his kunai at that direction. A cat leaped out of its hiding place and headed in the opposite direction of the pair. (A/N: Deja-vu? XD)

"See I told you it was just a rabbit or something. Turned out to be a cat. You scared it pretty bad-" the girl was interrupted rudely when suddenly several Kumo and Iwa nins started attacking the pair.

Leaping out of the way of a hail of shuriken, Kenji whipped out a kodaichi and started attacking. The other ninjas who heard the commotion spring into the fight. They were losing ground as more enemy ninjas appear. Every time, when one of the enemy ninja fell, two more will take his place. Getting desperate Kenji suddenly remembered.

-Flashback-

"This is a summoning tattoo Kenji. Whenever you get into deep trouble, or life threatening situation, just bite you thumb and press your bleeding thumb on the tattoo and channel some chakra, until it works ok." Naruto instructed to a 9 year old Kenji.

"What does it do otou-chan?" the small boy asked curiously.

"It will summon me to you. Then I can help you. Use it in times of need only. Do you understand Kenji?" the blonde explained patiently.

"Hai, otou-chan."

-End Flashback-

He avoided another kunai, leaped back a few feet, brought his left thumb to his mouth, bit hard on it and pressed it on the tattoo on his right arm. Channeling a small stream of charkra he waited for it to happen. '_If otou-chan is near he shouldn't take too long._' He hoped.

Somewhere in the streets of Konoha

Kiba noticed when suddenly one of the Narutos stood really still and vanished in a puff of smoke. It was very odd, considering that kage bunshin didn't get hit by anyone. Tearing his mind from the distracting sight he continued fighting the enemy nins with his comrades and a buch of Narutos.

Back to the Sanctuary

'It's not working.' Kenji thought desperately as an Iwa nin was closing in on him. He did not move as the Iwa nin got closer by the second. Not wanting to stop summoning his dad, he could not remove his thumb from the tattoo. The Iwa nin was about to bring down a katana on Kenji when suddenly the tattoo flash red and a silhouette appeared blocking the katana descending with his arm guard.

Overjoyed Kenji shouted "Ot-"

"Don't." the blonde interjected harshly, while slicing the Iwa nin's throat with his kodaichi. Six blondes appear out of nowhere and started attacking without mercy.

"Get in the cave now!" Naruto shouted to all the injured Konoha ninjas. All of the young inexperience ninjas scramble into the Sanctuary except for Kenji.

"I want to fight!"

"No. In now!"

"But"

"NOW!" the blonde raised his voice. Kenji reluctantly retreated.

Naruto then walk to the entrance of the cave and started making a barrier, locking all the young ninjas and civilians inside. The blonde the summoned a small toad and told it to go get reinforcement.

"You will only release this barrier when reinforcement comes. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Good."

Then Naruto spring into the chaos of jutsus.

* * *

A/N 

Ok sorry for ending it here… Please don't kill me. It's not proof read. So I think there maybe quite a lot of mistakes. Anyway it's 2.12 am and I'm kinda sleepy. Thanks for reading. R&R…


	9. Arc 2: Chapter 8

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Oh guys I love you all!!! Thanks for the reviews!! And… I'm sooooooo sorry… I know I told some reviewers that I'll post this yesterday but for some reason my eyes coulldn't stay open… It was just 10pm… Anyway here's Chapter 8… Enjoy!!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 2: The Invasion**

**Chapter 8**

Outside the Sanctuary

Kenji watched wide eyed, as his father dance gracefully yet deadly among the enemy shinobis. Slowly one by one they fell, a sword to the heart, or heads rolling of their shoulders. His movements were precise and controlled, every step and move was necessary, every swing of the sword drawing blood.

However, just like before Naruto came to their rescue, the number enemy shinobi's were not dwindling. On the contrary, there were increasing in number. Slowly but surely, his father was moving slower, exhaustion was setting in. A slash, blood was leaking freely soaking the blonde's pants. Watching helplessly, Kenji felt the urge to shout out. He restrained himself fearing his father's wrath if he dared call out Otou-chan.

Naruto pressed on ruthlessly, cutting down the nins like they were grass, but it is only a matter of time before they succeed in ganging up on him. Creating more clones to replace the ones that were dispelled forcefully, he realized that it has been a while since reinforcements appeared for the enemy. Now there were only 6 left, however they appear to be very skilled, as the clones he had just created were disappearing swiftly. Deciding that creating more clones would be useless, the blonde powered up his swords with wind element chakra. Dodging another lighting jutsu sent his way he speedily charged at the kumo nin, aiming for the heart. He missed by an inch, but that won't prevent the kumo nin from dying. Pulling out his kodaichi brutally he pushed on relentlessly on the enemies ignoring the numerous burns and gashes on his body, as well as the burning pain in his legs and arms.

Naruto hoped against hope that reinforcement will be here soon as he cannot possibly hold on this assault any longer. Striking down another Iwa nin, he nearly stumble in his exhaustion. Catching himself in time he took out another nin, separating the head from the rest of the body.

'_Three down, three more to go._' he counted in his mind. Noticing one of the Iwa nin preparing a jutsu at a distance, he tossed one of his kodaichi, aiming for throat. A thud and a strangled yell told him he hit his mark. Focusing his attention on the two shinobis in front of him, he tried to dodge a hail of kunais and shurikens. Panicking slightly when he realize he was unable to jump away, he looked down and cursed colourfully when he saw his that his leg was held tightly by the kumo nin that failed to die due to his own carelessness. Berating himself for missing the heart and also not make sure his opponent is dead he quickly stab his kodaichi in the nin's throat rendering him free to jump away. Unfortunately for him, it was too late to dodge. As the projectiles hit his body, he heard a very loud yell, "OTOU-CHAN" coming from Kenji. Cursing for the boy's disobedience and taking advantage of his enemy's brief distraction, he rushed forward killing one of them.

'_Damn, I can't move efficiently._' he thought as he observed the Iwa nin's movements. '_He seems to be planning something._' Smiling inwardly at his luck when the Iwa nin pulled out a katana, he braced himself as his opponent rushed forward in a stabbing motion. Unable to dodge fully, he moved a bit as to prevent his vitals from being stabbed.

The blonde then watched as the triumphant smile of the Iwa nin faded when her head fell of her shoulders. '_Nobody can win me in a short range battle_' the blonde thought as he sank down on his knees, feeling intense pain as the adrenaline slowly faded.

Somewhere in Konoha

Sakura watched in horror when suddenly all the Naruto around her turn into a puff of smoke and vanished, kodaichis clanging as they hit the ground. Fearing the worst she looked around for a severely injured Naruto. Finding none she almost panicked, that was when she saw a small toad hopping towards her. Hoping that it bring news of Naruto she hurried to the toad asking "Naruto summoned you?"

"Yes, he needs reinforcement. There are many ninjas attacking the villagers in the Sanctuary." The small toad croaked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She then quickly rounded up some of the Konoha 12 and headed towards the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary

"Otou-chan" Kenji shouted when he saw the katana pierce through his father's already battered body, ignoring the request his father made before coming here.

'_I shouldn't have summoned him._' He thought regretfully as Naruto sank to his knees holding the stab wound. When the blonde collapse he started sobbing uncontrollably shouting "Otou-chan" continuously. He considered for a second to just release the barrier but was afraid that if he did so before reinforcements came his father's efforts would have been wasted.

"Go to him." A voice suddenly said. Looking around he saw that it was one of the villagers speaking.

"But I can't break the barrier, it's not safe"

"Its ok boy, go to him." another villager said. Looking at all the other villagers for approval, he realized they have been nodding encouragingly at him. Nodding distractedly he released the barrier and rush toward his father.

The villagers and the rest of the ninjas the filed out slowly appalled by the gruesome sight that greeted them. They came to a halt standing uncertainly a few feet away from the so called demon brat and the young boy. The boy was holding the demon brat's head, sobbing, trying to whisper encouraging words to the man. Blood was pooling the ground as they all looked guiltily at the scene before them.

Then suddenly they tensed as ninjas came into sight. Spotting a leaf symbol on their hitai-ate one of the villagers urgently said, "Any of you know medical ninjutsu? The boy's father is dying."

"I do show me where he is." Sakura answered tersely.

The man led the Hokage's apprentice towards their savior. Spotting a mess of blood and blonde hair Sakura hurried forward toward Naruto and Kenji hoping it isn't too late. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she kneel down beside the blonde and started to check his condition.

She gasped out in surprise when strong fingers suddenly gripped her hand. "They know" the blonde rasp, looking at her meaningfully.

"Shhh… You shouldn't speak Naruto" she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"They know Kenji's my son. Help him. Get him out of Konoha." he said hoarsely, tightening his grip, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino were looking at the blonde surprised by his statement.

'_So that was why he disowned the kid._' The Uchiha looked venomously at the villager around him wiling them to see their wrong. He then realized that there was no need to will it, the guilt in those eyes told him they were sorry.

For the first time since Team 7 met him in Outpost 72, Sakura looked into his eyes and could actually see emotions. Not knowing what to say she looked at him silently, absorbed in the emotions portrayed in those almost grey orbs, trying to decipher them.

"Please, Haruno-san." he plead as blood poured out from his mouth, coughing violently.

"No. You can do that when you get better. Now I need to heal you. Please Naruto let go…" she said, ignoring his pleas as she tried to pry his fingers off her.

"Please…. Sakura-chan." he tried again.

She stared at him in astonishment. '_He called me Sakura-chan_'

'_**Yes, now just agree. He looks like he can't hold on any longer**_**'**

'_Stop disturbing me now He's going to die if I don't stop his bleeding and get him to Konoha Hospital as soon as possible_' she reprimanded her inner self.

'_That was why I was rushing you…_' inner Sakura sneered, before fading into the recesses of her mind. The blonde tighten his grip urging her to answer.

"Hai…" she numbly agreed, glancing at the devastated boy, crying as he held the blonde's other hand, unaware of the conversation going on.

"Thank you."

That was the last sentence he said before he closed his eyes, his grip on her hand relaxing falling down with a thud on his side, as his breathing stopped.

* * *

A/N

Ok I know I'm evil… First I delay the posting of the fic then I leave a cliffhanger… So I sincerely hope I will still be alive tomorrow… As usual I'm dying for reviews so R&R!!! Thanks!!!!


	10. Arc 2: Chapter 9

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Hi guys… Thanks for the reviews!!!! Here's chapter 9… So don't kill me… Hehe… Enjoy!!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 2: The Invasion**

**Chapter 9**

Konoha Hospital

Silence was hanging heavily in the corridors of the surgery room. There was a creak, signifying the opening of a door. Kenji's head snapped up looking hopeful. A nurse walked out hurriedly into a room nearby and came out holding a lot of cotton and walked back into the surgery room. The young boy looked down disappointedly heaving a huge sigh.

Sasuke who was sitting beside Kenji, was tempted to comfort the boy, but didn't know what to say. After debating silently he decided against it and started looking around the corridor. All of Konoha 12 was there except for Sakura and Hinata who was in the surgery room trying to save Naruto's life.

-Flashback-

It was a miracle, after the blonde stopped breathing Sakura was almost hysterical, her hands shaking over his heart trying to send a chakra surge, but failing miserably. It was then when Hinata took charge and practically ordered the other medic nin to "Calm. Down. Now. Sakura!" Snapping out of her hysterics the pink haired girl told Sasuke to remove Kenji, who was shouting and struggling furiously, he even landed a punch on the raven's face.

Both of the trained medics then tried frantically to get the blonde's heart beating again. The situation was not looking promising but finally, in what seems like hours, they succeeded. Who could have guessed the shy girl would have been so cool headed in situations like this. After they stabilized him, he was transported to the hospital's surgery room. Few minutes into surgery Tsunade came stomping frighteningly into the room.

Konoha 12 then started filing in randomly. First to arrive was Kiba trailing behind him as usual was Akamaru. Both of them looked like cannibals after a messy meal. Silently they took their place beside Shino. Next were Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. The trio looked fine except for a few bandages here and there. They glanced at Shino and Kiba and settled down on the floor opposite them. Several minutes later, Neji came in supporting a Ten Ten whose leg was bandaged up heavily, followed by Lee. Iruka came bursting in later sending a menacing glare at Sasuke before settling down on the other side of Kenji. No one noticed Kakashi and Sai walking in after Iruka. Soon after, Hiroshi and Naruto's team in the outpost strode in looking surprised at the number of people gathered here, though none of them commented. Nobody spoke, waiting in silence hoping for the best.

-End Flashback-

Hours past, nobody moved from their position or said anything except for the occasional question about the battle. Then the door creaked open again for what seemed like the hundredth time for the past few hours, Tsunade came strolling out and walked off without a word. Then Sakura and Hinata came out, the heiress was smilling faintly.

"He's ok for the moment." a collective breath was let out at those words.

"Otou-chan is ok? Can I sit with him? Please Sakura-sensei?" Kenji pleaded.

"Of course, Kenji. Come I'll take you to his room." Sakura offered motioning for Iruka to follow her. After the trio left, Hinata continued. "We'll have to monitor him closely. He's not out of the woods yet, not completely." She then added "You all should go get some rest." scrutinizing their conditions.

All of them nodded and left talking among themselves.

Naruto's room

Sakura stepped into the room and was greeted by the same scene for the past three days. A Kenji sitting on the blonde's bedside holding his hand and an Iruka either sleeping or staring of into space on the couch nearby. Get well cards, flowers and gifts littered the room.

Then she noticed something different. Iruka wasn't sleeping or staring into space, he was glaring death glares at something directly opposite himself. Turning a round she saw Sasuke sitting calmly looking indifferent at the glares he was receiving. Grinning inwardly at the animosity between these two men, she checked out the blonde's condition for any improvement. His wounds are almost closed by now with the occasional help of chakra healing, however the lost of blood and exhaustion affected him badly.

After she was finished, she lingered a while, wanting to be here waiting like Kenji and Iruka, but her duties as a medic-nin prevented that. Heaving a sigh she was about the leave the room when Kenji half shouted "Otou-chan!! He's waking up Sakura-sensei!" Turning around abruptly, she hurried to his bedside, her movements mimicked by Iruka and Sasuke.

Naruto murmured something barely audible, which sounds a lot like Kenji, shifting weakly underneath the blankets. His eyelids fluttered open before promptly sliding close again eyebrows knotting together in the middle of his forehead as a frown flitted across his features.

"Otou-chan?" Kenji called, gently squeezing his father's hand between his own. "Otou-chan, can you hear me?"

Naruto sluggishly turn his head facing the voice, glazed eyes groggily focusing on his son "Kenji" he whispered, identifying the voice and face. "You're still here!!" his pained voice grew louder by the syllable. He then struggled to sit up, wincing painfully when strong hands push him back on the bed.

"Don't sit up Naruto, your wounds will open…" Iruka said imploringly

Gazing around the blonde found his target. "Haruno-san, you promise you'll help him. What is the meaning of this?" his words were dripping with venom, cold grayish orbs staring in to emerald ones.

"They won't hurt him Naruto, he's safe here-" she said nervously.

"Do not lie, Haruno-san, they will-"

"Look Naruto, just look there" Sasuke interjected pointing at a pile of gift on his side table, willing him to understand that Konoha is no longer the way he remembered them. The blonde looked wide eye at the pile of presents, dumbfounded by what he saw. His mouth opened, words were forming but nothing came out.

Everyone gave a jolt when door opened and Hiroshi walked in. "What?" he asked when everyone's eyes are on him.

"Nothing…" Iruka and Sasuke said simultaneously, and then resumed glaring daggers at each other. Looking amusingly at their antics, he said "Whatever… Oh Naruto… Just so you'll know we'll be leaving Konoha at 5p.m. today."

"Get well soon." He added uncertainly looking at Naruto's expression suspiciously. '_Expresion!!! He has expression!!!! Dear god I wonder what happened…_' he thought as he dismissed himself.

"What time is it now?" the blonde asked.

"2 p.m." Sasuke said.

"Umino-sensei, please take Kenji home. He needs rest. You need rest too."

"But-"

"No arguments Kenji…" his voice calm, level, utterly emotionless

"Hai" casting an uncertain look at his father before stepping out of the room, trailing behind Iruka.

Silence fell as the former Team 7 members stood there not knowing what to say to each other.

"Sakura don't you have to be somewhere." Sasuke finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah yes…" she said and bustle off throwing a backward glance at the two guys.

'_Hopefully they'll be ok…_'

'_**As if that will happen… They'll kill each other again.**_**'**

'_No they won't. Stop insinuating such things..._' closing the door behind her softly.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto's voice was still blank, completely neutral, as if he really didn't even care what the answer was. Sasuke soon discovered this was the case, as the blonde closed his eyes and looked away from him in the middle of his reply.

"I wanted to apologize… for trying to kill you and causing all this-"

"There is no need. You did Konoha a favour. " Naruto interrupted, his words with a hint of finality, indicating this conversation is over.

Heaving a sigh the raven stood there for a minute debating his actions, before deciding he'll just have to apologize again later and left the room.

Hokage's office

"What do you mean he's gone!!?!!?" Tsunade screeched her loud voice sent the birds flying from trees nearby her window.

"He's just not there." she glanced at a nurse heatedly and added "Tell the Hokage what you told me, Terue-san"

"Hai…" she was shaking at the Hokage's outrage.

-Flashback-

"Uzumaki-kun you cannot leave in this condition. It is not possible for me to arrange this matter. You cannot be discharge today… You just woke up…" Terue protested calmly.

"I must leave um- Terue-san" He said looking at her name tag, and added "I have orders to leave with my outpost leader. Here, this scroll proves enough…" He said digging into his vest extracting a scroll, handing it to her.

She took the scroll skeptically, reading its contents, her kind brown eyes growing wider with each word. She then said "Well… if this is the case then I'll have to discharge you. If you could wait, I'll consult Haruno-san."

"No that is not possible. They leave at 5pm it's 4.45 pm now, there is no time." Naruto urged her.

Sighing she said "Fine then. Fill up these forms, and then you can leave."

"Thank you, Terue-san." The blonde said and started filing up the forms.

-End Flashback-

During Terue's recount of what happened, Tsunade expressions went from enraged to depressing. Noticing her shisou's peculiar behavior she asked "What's in the scroll?"

She heaved a sigh "That scroll contains orders. One of it was about his stay here. He must leave with the shinobis of Outpost 72 without delay or he will be executed without trial." The Godaime's held her head in her hands, regretting her lack of power to help her brother.

"But… He left Kenji here, I don't understand…" she stopped talking finally realizing the reason. "Oh… Kenji's safe here due to the villagers' change of perspective… But that doesn't mean he's safe if he remains here against orders…"

"Yes… you're right…"

"That means we must do something to take back the punishment…" a new voice spoke through the window.

The three women gave a start at the voice. "How long have you been here?!?!" the female sannin shouted at the intruder who turned out to be Jiraiya.

"Long enough… So do you agree with the plan?" he said, smiling wickedly at them.

"Well, we'll have to plan this carefully." Tsunade said mischievously, looking at her student and also her teammate. "And you two are going to get more help" she then added

* * *

A/N 

Ok here ends Arc 2… Haha… A usual R&R… I love reviews, so review guys!!!! Thanks to those who are still reading this story!!! Thank you!!!!! I love you all!!!!

Ermmmm… I'm babbling… Sorry…


	11. Arc 3: Chapter 10

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Thanks guys for the reviews… Sorry I'm updating later than usual. I was busy with assignments and stuff and I haven't slept properly in two days… Forgive me… Haha…

Ok to answer some anonymous guys…

**LegalosKingDwarf:**They've been on each other's throats for 5 years… I personally think it would be funny the way somebody dares to send death glares to an Uchiha. Anyway you'll have to read on to see how I would continue it. Sakura's not a bith… Well maybe she was a bit at the beginning, she just slipped… Thanks for the review…

**Oboro-Kun:** Thanks for the support and review!!!!

Here's Arc 3: Chapter 10… Happy reading!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 10**

Outpost 72 (Main gate – Three weeks later)

A team of four man appeared just outside of the main gates of Outpost 72 looking worst for the wear. The four of them practically had to drag themselves into the grounds of the fortress. The leader of the team then spoke, "I'll send in the report. Go home Miyagi, Sasaki. Komatsu get to the infirmary."

"Hai, Uzumaki-taichou" the three of them chorused and headed of in different directions, relieved to be off duty.

Naruto then trudge of toward Hiroshi office to hand in the report desperate for a long sleep on his warm comfortable bed after a, two weeks, reconnaissances mission in Tsuchi no Kuni. Sensing several familiar chakra signatures at a distance, he was curious for their appearance here. Writing off the thought of another invasion he anticipated to wait patiently outside on the waiting bench for whatever business they have to be finished.

"You are needed in there Uzumaki-taichou." One of the guards said politely to the blonde. Intrigued by this revelation he stood up noiselessly and strode to the door, feeling apprehensive at the news that might greet him.

The door open in a painstakingly slow pace and Naruto stepped in looking like he's been through hell. Catching a glimpse of his son's tear filled purple eyes; the blonde almost let out a gasp but held it in on time.

"So how was the mission?" Hiroshi asked trying to fill in the silence that dawned upon them.

"Here's the report, Hiroshi-sama" Naruto said while handing in a scroll and added "Military activities are currently dormant. Iwa shows no signs of retaliating soon." He was determined to ignore their presence but raw emotions are running wild in the room. He could feel guilt, concern and distress coming from Sakura and Sasuke, and Kenji just looked miserable. The other two men, Kakashi and Sai, however may be hiding their feelings well but not well enough.

"Hmmm good… Konoha will be glad with this information." Hiroshi then added tentatively, "Naruto, they are here to tell you something…" looking at the blonde's face studying the flicker of fragments of emotions in those weird grayish dull orbs, Naruto's shoulder stiffen a little and his hands took on a defensive pose. Those signs would have been missed if Hiroshi were not looking for them. A slight curl of his fingers inward, the blonde could have summoned a kodaichi in a flash. For a moment he thought he could almost identify the fragments of emotion that flitted across the blonde's eyes. If he was not mistaken, it was fear.

Turning around deliberately, Naruto addressed them, "Hatake-san, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, Kenji… What brings you here?" he said in an apathetic voice looking at them, his mask once again securely in place.

"Otou-chan!!!! I missed you!!!" a tear streaked Kenji rushed forward, hugging his father in a tight embrace. For a second everybody thought Naruto wasn't going to response but the blonde hands rose slowly, as if he was hesitating, and was wrapped around his son a moment later, holding on to Kenji like the boy was his lifeline. They were all surprise so to speak but left it at that, not wanting to intrude upon the reunion of a father and his son.

After a short while, Naruto relinquish his hold on his son, and turn to the matters at hand, the reason Team 7 is here with Kenji.

"Are you going to do what you came to do?" he questioned, seemingly uncaring towards the answer.

Kakashi dug up a scroll and handed it to Naruto, "Your sentence was terminated."

"You're wanted back in Konoha, Naruto" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful, but a fleeting look at the blonde's peculiar expression made her sounded curious instead.

A half frown, half thoughtful look was etched on Naruto's features, as he read the scroll Kakashi gave him. He gave no other response to the news other than that weird look on his face. Team 7 came to a conclusion that, the look on his face could be classified as the new Naruto's 'I'm-confused' look.

"So dobe, you could continue your dream to be a Hokage" Sasuke said in a light teasing voice, unnerved by the blonde's lack of reaction.

Naruto shot the Uchiha an even more profound 'I'm-confused' look before saying, "When do I have to leave?"

"You look tired… It's kind of late now so tomorrow morning at eight would be okay. Do you think that would be fine Naruto?" the kunoichi said softly trying to coax any other reaction from him.

"That would be fine Haruno-san. If you'll excuse me, I'll need to pack." the blonde said, excusing himself dispassionately.

Konohagakure no Sato

After days of traveling, they finally reached Konoha. Along the journey Naruto barely spoke to anyone unless spoken to, with the exception of Kenji where at times they can be seen talking albeit softly during breaks.

When nearing the main gates of Konoha, Team 7 noticed that the blonde's posture stiffen and into his face was carved a more indifferent look, if that was possible. His eyes, however, tell a different story. They look more or less apprehensive if Team 7 were to guess. They slow down their pace to meet Naruto's pace as he stepped through the gates.

The gate guard, squinted in the sun as he tried to identify the group approaching. A flash of blonde hair that caught his eyes suggested the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto. His speculations were proven as Naruto neared the gate. He then enthusiastically greeted the blonde, "Good afternoon, Uzumaki-dono. Welcome home."

At the greeting Naruto's pace halted to an abrupt stop, as he looked at the gate guard with his newly acquired, 'I'm-confused' look before he greeted the guard, "Good afternoon to you too. Thank you" His gaze lingered a while longer on the guard, and then he continued walking.

On their way to the Hokage Tower, Naruto received more cheerful greetings and also some apologies. Each time this happened, a 'I'm-confused' look will grace his features, and he will return the greeting or apology politely. The tension among the group was getting more on the edge with each passing greeting or apology as they observe the cool and collected demeanor of the blonde shinobi.

Team 7 sighed in relief when they, at long last, reached the Hokage's office. Upon arrival, the group was immediately ushered into Tsunade's office, where inside sat the Kazekage, Gaara and his guards Temari and Kankurou.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara cold voice greeted.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage-sama" Naruto returned the redhead's greeting in an equally cold voice.

"We shall have a spar later. I'll be staying for the week. You'll know how to find me." Gaara said to Naruto before adding to Tsunade, "Now that I see him here the agreement stands. Thank you." Motioning his siblings to follow him, he swept out of the room.

"Have a sit." the female sannin waved her hand to the chair in front of her desk.

"I would prefer to stand. Thank you for the offer." The blonde declined politely.

Shaking her head in frustration, the Godaime said, "Suit yourself. Naruto, you'll be tested for jounin rank next week. Then I'll officially reinstate you. For now, an apartment will be given to you. You'll be staying with Kenji. You're free to roam the village and the training grounds. Here are your apartment keys and address." She said while handing him an envelope that jingled a little when he took it.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, Team 7 will help furnish your house."

"There's no need for that. I can manage that myself." The blonde objected.

"I insist, Naruto."

"If you say so then. Thank you."

"Ok get going then." She said, waving her hands at the door.

"Hai." Naruto took off wordlessly followed closely by Team 7 and Kenji.

The group followed Naruto leaping on the rooftops through the busy streets of Konoha.

'_He took this way to avoid the people. Damn I was hoping he'll like it being back here. Looks like, he doesn't though._' Kakashi thought as he pretended to read his infamous Icha Icha Paradise book while leaping on the rooftops.

"You'll miss a step someday and fall to your death if you keep reading that stupid book while jumping." Sakura commented dryly, being familiar with her sensei's antics.

"Maa, Sakura… Do not curse me. What if I fall now?" he lowered his book and pouted.

"Then you should stop reading, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke interrupted.

"What is in that book that's so interesting, ossan?" Kenji said eyeing the orange book curiously.

A chill went up their spines when suddenly a menacing cold voice spoke, "You will not read that book in front of Kenji ever. It'll do you good if you keep that book now."

Flinching at the venomous look Naruto was sporting, the jounin promptly decided to stuff the book back into his jacket, avoiding unnecessary bloodshed.

Moments later, they arrived at Naruto's new apartment. Naruto took out the keys from the envelope and open the door. It was a simple apartment with two rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. Sakura and Kenji excitedly began making plans for the house furnishing and décor, while the three guys just stood there looking out of place in a bare living room. Half an hour later, the two excitedly dragged the three very reluctant guys out of the house to start their shopping.

'_This is going to cost a fortune. Luckily I have huge savings…_' Naruto groaned inwardly at the sight of the two talking animatedly. Soon they came to a furniture shop, the blonde stepped in hesitantly wondering if the man would kick him out like he did years ago.

"Let's go to another shop. There's a second-hand furniture shop down the corner." Naruto said glancing around with a small frown.

Noticing his discomfort Sakura was about to ask why when a jovial man appeared and greeted them. "Welcome, Uzumaki-dono. You need any new furniture? I would be glad in assisting you, in choosing the right thing for your new home."

Naruto's frown deepen as he said "Thank you, you could assist Haruno-san here. She has ideas for the furnishing. I'll be waiting outside. Call me in when you have selected the furniture and I'll come in to pay." He said in a strained voice before hurrying out of the store.

Wondering about the blonde's reaction, Sakura turn to Kenji for an explanation only to have her curiosity worsen as she gaped at the boy's awestruck expressions, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Kenji why are you so shocked?" she said as she laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Kenji gave a start at the contact and said "I've never seen him do that face before. Nor have ever I heard him speak like that. It's amazing… I always thought I'm the only one who could make him have expressions. But since we came here, I've seen him frown and glare and… and… sad, angry and… stuff" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

At Kenji's words, Sakura gazed sadly at the blonde man trying to speculate his feelings, only to feel worst as she tried to put herself in his shoes.

'_I never knew why he always hanged about outside when we entered stores during missions. I've always assumed he's lazy… Now I know he wasn't welcomed in stores… and it hurts to think I was so cruel to him in the past._' She thought sadly and was determined to make things better for him in the future.

* * *

A/N 

Thanks for reading!!!! R&R please!!! Thanks again for not killing me… Hehe… Cya…


	12. Arc 3: Chapter 11

A/N

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!!!!! I'm having a test on Monday and I haven't study… Hopefully it's not hard, anyway enjoy Chapter 11 ya… Happy reading…

Oh by the way the –dono suffix is to show respect…

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking'**_

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 11**

Hokage's office

Loud snoring could be heard, as a, very oblivious to the world, Tsunade was happily dreaming of retiring, gambling, drinking, burning paper work, torturing certain individuals and… you get the idea. Her snoring cease abruptly when a loud, sharp knock echoed through the room. Sitting up, with drool down her face and unfocused eyes, she drawled tersely, "Come in…" whilst wiping her chin with her sleeve. Blinking owlishly at the arrivals, eyes still unfocused, she motioned for them to sit down.

"So how was it?" she said with a yawn.

"He threatened me." Kakashi said offhandedly. The Godaime's reactions to those words were hilarious. Her eyes widen immediately and she gaped at the jounin like a fish out of water.

"What?!" she said disbelievingl.

"Stop scaring her." Sakura said, giving her sensei a slap on the back of his head. "Sorry shisou. Kakashi-sensei was reading the… um book, and Kenji here was curious and started asking about its contents. Naruto freaked out and ordered him to never read the book in front of Kenji."

"Perverts…" the female sannin mumbled under her breath.

"So how was the furnishing and stuff?" she then added.

"Well it went smoothly. Kenji and I picked out the stuff and the guys help arranged them perfectly." she said with a grin.

"If it went smoothly then what took you so long?" the blonde woman questioned curiously. Sasuke snorted softly and sent a glare in her student's direction. "She made us arrange the furniture so many times, but ended up with the third arrangement,"

Chuckling slightly at their misfortune the Hokage then said seriously, staring into the copy-nin's eye, "How did it go?"

"He's still not comfortable with the change. I think you should tell him how we got the whole of Konoha into petitioning his sentence termination, and also how successful it is. Plus you should also tell them how you fried the council with Jiraiya and the clan heads." Kakashi suggested coolly.

"I know I should but I wanted to test him. I just thought, well more like hoped, that there's still the 'him' we knew years ago inside him. That just maybe he'll forgive us all…" she trailed of realizing that she sounded more and more ridiculous with each word that came out of the mouth.

"Without explanations? Well there's nothing to explain, we all did a mistake and… and he just has to forgive us and learn to trust again. I think we should give him time. He would come around if we do that. I hope…" Sakura said, her voice getting softer with each word, that the others barely heard what she said.

"I guess we should not pester him too much." she said thoughtfully. "Kenji, you're assigned to keep an eye on him mostly changes in his reactions, emotions and stuff. I want weekly reports. Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the young boy answered.

Scrutinizing the boy's appearance Tsunade noticed that he has purple eyes. '_Like Naruto's right eye._'

"I've always wonder about your relationship with Naruto. His right eye is purple like yours, and that scar… Care to tell us?" her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"I was 9 when I met him. I still remember what happened like it was yesterday…" the boy coughed and cleared his throat. "Ossan told me his part of the story too so…"

-Flashback-

Hiroshi, again, took liberty too follow Naruto's team out on patrol duty. He was trying to get the blonde to open up but was very unsuccessful. He has been in the outpost for almost a year and still he barely spoke more than ten words a day. The leader was pondering on a plan he devised to prank the blonde to invoke some kind of a reaction out of the blonde when suddenly a scream pierced the night. Nodding to Naruto's team, they all set out rapidly through the trees towards the scream.

Moments later they found the cause of the commotion. Half a dozen of ninjas seem to be attacking a woman, who at first glance looked like a civilian but she was holding of nicely against her six attackers. Her main problem was a kid cowering behind her as she fended of the ninjas. Before anyone could react, one of the ninjas, who got behind her, tried to strike the small boy. He would have succeeded if Naruto hadn't interfered. The kunai slash down across the blonde's right eye and at the same time, the blonde, despite the incoming slash, had stabbed the offending ninja in the throat with his kunai, protecting the kid from harm.

The rest of the team sprang into action at the sight of their comrade's actions. Minutes later the five remaining rouge ninjas were either apprehended or dead. However they were too late. The woman, presumably the kid's mother, was dying. There was nothing they could do. Even if she was rushed back to the outpost's infirmary as fast as possible it would have been too late when they got there.

Heart rending sobs were wrecking through the kids body as he howl loudly holding onto his mother's hands. The woman however was gesturing to Naruto, asking him to come closer. The blonde did so albeit hesitantly, "Young man… You saved my son's life. What is your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Thank you Uzumaki-san." She then looked sadly at her son.

"Kenji I'm dying… You must take care of yourself and be brave. Always follow your heart my son."

"Hai, Okaa-chan…" Another wail escaped the boy's lips as he held on tighter to his mother's hands.

"Your eye… It was because you protected my son. You can have mine after I die." She spoke softly with a faint smile gracing her lips.

"I can't… I mean-" Naruto stuttered at her suggestion.

"Yes you can, Uzumaki-san. I have a request… Would you take care of my son after I die? Please…"

"I will I promise, and I never break-" he halted when random memories assaulted his mind, seconds later his memories got vaguely unclear and faded away.

"Thank you… I love you Kenji." She whispered and then she was no more.

Another heart wrenching wail broke the silence of the forest.

-End Flashback-

"That was how he got stuck with me." Kenji said.

After a moment of silence, Sakura said "But I don't get it. Why are his eyes grayish instead? They were supposed to be blue and purple."

"I don't know, but since I met him, his eyes has been getting greyer. Ossan said it was most probably caused by emotional instability. But the thing is he seems happy when he's with me training, when I play pranks on others and when we do stuff together… Why would it be getting worst then? If it's getting worst once he arrived here then I'd understand." the young boy remarked.

"Are you insinuating that we're upsetting him somehow?" the Hokage hissed furiously.

"Yes!! Ever since these guys," gesturing Kakashi, Sakura and Kakashi, "came looking for him giving him that scroll making him come back to Konoha before the invasion, he's been acting very, very weird and distant with everyone!" standing up glaring at Tsunade, eyes burning with passion and anger.

The female sannin who was taken aback by the boy's outburst, glared back fiercely. The two of them continued glaring until finally Tsunade conceded and said "You've got guts kid." Smilling fondly at the boy, she thought '_His eyes were like Naruto's, full of passion and emotions._' She was then reminded of the now empty glassy eyes Naruto had. Sighing heavily and rubbing her temples, she said "I'm sorry… It's late you all should get back."

The four of them left in silence, three of them still thinking about the words Kenji just said. Tsunade gave another sigh as she retrieved her sake and took a swig.

"Ungrateful brat… After all the pestering and threatening I had to do to get him back here, he's not even appreciating it…" she mumbled. A small voice at the back of her mind said, '_You don't mean that… It's not his fault after all… It's ours…_'

"I guess you're right!!!" she shouted to the empty room. Taking another drink she then hid her sake bottle and trudge out of the room to retire for the night.

Hokage Mountain

It was a beautiful night, the full moon seem large as it hung lazily across the deep blue sky. Sabaku no Gaara was standing there waiting for the arrival of one Uzumaki Naruto. Minutes later light footsteps can be heard through the stillness of the night. Both of them said nothing as Naruto walked up and stood beside Gaara, admiring the moon. Soon after, the Kazekage, not used to silence around the blonde took the liberty to observe him.

Long blonde hair held back in a loose ponytail while the hair in front which was not long enough fell loosely framing a lean face hiding his scar partially. Cold empty almost grey eyes were unfocused looking ahead. Studying his friend the redhead realized that he could not comprehend the blonde's emotions like he usually did. Still curiously studying the blonde, Gaara finally spoke, "Where do you want to spar?"

Turning around slowly, grey eyes meeting green ones, he said "Training ground 17." As soon as he finished his sentence he leapt of the mountain with the Kazekage trailing behind closely.

Moments later they arrived at their destination, and they stood facing each other. Then suddenly without warning both of them started moving rapidly testing each other's strength and speed. The spar slowly turned more violent as more blood was spilled and the ground was ripped apart by Gaara's sand attacks.

Both fought on relentlessly, Naruto's speed matching Gaara's improved sand mobility. The battle went on for several hours and at the break of dawn, several spectators were gathered there watching the spar. More came eventually curious at the outcome of a battle between two jinchurikis. Several of the Konoha 12, including Team 7, arrived as well anticipating the outcome of two great forces battling for victory.

The spar went on furiously, both parties trading jutsu's and fists. Finally they came to a stand still. Both shinobi were panting, but neither was giving up. "This will be the final attack…" Kakashi said to Sakura and Sasuke looking intently at the two jinchurikis on a stand still.

All of a sudden, without warning, both shinobis sprinted forward simultaneously. Nobody saw what happened exactly, all they saw was a blast of sand and a swirling blue orb clashing. When the smoke cleared, two bodies were on the ground unmoving. Fearing the worst Team 7 hurried forward, halting halfway only to find two hysterically laughing jinchurikis rolling on the ground.

* * *

A/N 

Ok… Sorry for the delay… Was busy I had a stupid quiz and I think I'm so gonna fail it. I might as well spend my time writing rather than spending the time on studying. Anyway R&R please… Thanks to all the readers out there!!!! I love you all!!!!! (Even those that don't review… LOL)


	13. Arc 3: Chapter 12

A/N

Aha… Thanks guys I got fired up and decided to work on this faster than usual. Thanks for the reviews guys… I was eating them for breakfast… Ermmm ok lunch… Woke up at 2pm soo… Anyway here's Chapter 12, happy reading and enjoy…

Reply…

**Rika kun**: Reviews are wonderful they give me the urge to write, and sometimes I get new ideas unknowingly. I love you anyway and I'm not leaving it halfway… LOL… Thanks for the review though.

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 12**

Konoha Hospital

"Get some rest and don't go anywhere." Sakura said imperiously staring at the two men. All she got in response was ice-cold stares from both the jinchurikis. Sighing heavily at their stoic behavior, she left the room, bumping into Temari in the corridor.

"How are they?!" Temari half shouted in panic at Sakura. '_I'm going to kill them if they so stupidly kill each other!!!_' The blonde woman was itching to get her hands on their throats for worrying her so early in the morning.

"They're ok Temari-san. Just some bruises, some laceration, few cracked ribs and bones. Nothing life threatening." She said sarcastically. '_Damn stupid ninjas, can't even have a normal spar. And they call this a spar. Stupid..._'

"They overdid it didn't they? I think I'll not disturb them they most likely are communicating somehow…" Temari said softly, ignoring her need to check on her brothers, giving them their privacy. Not like they needed it, just because.

Noticing the sand-kunoichi saying 'communicating', she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why communicate and not talk?" Both of the kunoichi started walking to the waiting room around the corner.

"Oh they don't really talk most of the time…"

"Who doesn't talk most of the time?" Kakashi said when he overheard the girls talking as they entered the waiting room. "Naruto and Gaara." Kankurou answered and resumed sending death glares at Sasuke, though it isn't working very well. Both kunoichi laughed softly at the display and Sakura commented, "That wouldn't work Sasuke is immune to death glares. He gets them from Iruka all the time. In my opinion Iruka's glares are scarier than yours so don't waste your energy, Kankurou-san."

Kankurou replied with a one last glare at Sakura's direction before settling down on the comfortable couch. "You were saying they don't talk much Temari-san. Care to elaborate?" Kakashi said as he put his book back in his jacket in response with Sakura's very own glare reserved mainly for Kakashi and his book.

"Well they mostly stare at each other. But I still get the feeling that Gaara isn't comfortable with silence around Naruto but he allows it. You'd be surprise that Gaara actually talks more than Naruto." The wind mistress said nonchalantly.

"They've meet before this?" Sasuke asked, voicing of Kakashi and Sakura's question as well.

"Yup, he comes to visit us when he's on missions to Suna all the time." the sand-kunoichi said with a smirk at their incredulous look. "Then they'd have a spar like the one this morning, purposely dragging out the fight for as long as possible before ending it with some sort of an explosion or something like that all the time. It's usually a draw, and they'd laugh after their finishing move. That's the only time I see them laugh… It's kind of creepy if you ask me… I never knew why they did that, but well, they're good for each other. I've always assumed it's an inside joke among themselves or something…" she added.

"Oh… I thought this was the first time. You weren't there this morning and I assume you didn't know that they would go this far." Sakura said slowly, still trying to absorb the shocking information she just heard.

"She assumed it wouldn't happen. So did I, we should have known better." Kankurou said with a sigh.

"Yeah… I told him not to seek out Naruto. I knew they wanted to spar, since Gaara did tell Naruto that they'd have a spar. I told him it wouldn't be appropriate in Konoha. He didn't answer me, so I thought he wouldn't do it. I went to sleep and when I woke up he wasn't there so I came here with Kankurou." Temari explained. "So how was it?" she the added out of curiosity.

"Huh? How was what?" Sakura asked confused with the sudden change of topic.

"The 'spar', my dear…" the wind mistress chastised.

"Oh yeah… Sorry I was still confused…" She then added, "Well it was weird; I mean I've never seen such intense sparing. When I arrived with I was beyond shock to see them fighting thinking something happened and they're trying to kill each other. Then I remembered that Gaara said something about wanting to have a spar with Naruto. Then Kakashi-sensei came with Sasuke, and both of them were kind of shock-"

"We're not." Sasuke interrupted quickly.

"Yes you were. So was Kakashi-sensei. I could tell, Sasuke. You're easy to read nowadays. Besides I am your teammate for like five years." The kunoichi said with a laugh. Sasuke said nothing and gave a huff before shutting up knowing he had gone soft over the years, besides she was telling the truth.

"Where do they spar in Suna?" Kakashi said.

"In the middle of nowhere, where there's plenty of sand." Kankurou offered.

"Oh, so Gaara has the advantage then?" the copy-nin said.

"Nope… He doesn't use the sand around, only those from his gourd. They are into long drawn battles, lots of taijutsu, kenjutsu for Naruto, and a bit of ninjutsu. No genjutsu whatsoever. I think it's their way of communicating." Temari said thoughfully.

"What about their demonic powers, I mean Naruto, he doesn't use it?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nope, you don't know?" Kankurou said eyebrows arching.

"Know what?" the three said in unison.

"Ahhh… So you don't know then. Didn't the Hokage tell you? She knew about it." Temari said teasing their patience.

"Stop teasing and tell us." Sakura said impatiently.

"Well, all I know is he got his seal reinforced so he can't draw out the Kyuubi's chakra." Kankurou clarified.

"What!!!" the trio yelled in unison again.

"Why did he do that?" Sakura asked imploringly.

"You'll have to find out for yourself. I never did find out. He's tightlipped about that issue. We only found out he did it but not why. But I suspect Gaara knows though." Temari said.

'_Shishou should have told me… Oh I bet this has to do with his different chakra. Damn she said she'll tell me when she knows more… God…_'

'_**She never did have time to 'know more' with all the commotion going on…**_**'**

'_I guess you're right… Damn am I agreeing with you?_'

'_**Yes you are… (insert evil laugh)**_**'**

'_Go away…_' she thought irritably. Sakura came back into reality just in time to catch her sensei's question.

"Yesterday when we entered the Hokages room, Gaara said something about some agreement. What about it?"

"That would be the agreement to provide compulsory military assistance if Konoha is threatened in any way by outside forces." Temari said.

"Oh… You mean all these years when Suna refuse to provide any form of military assistance, giving all the bullshit excuses, was because of Naruto?" Sasuke said in awe.

"Yes, that would be right." Kankurou said smugly, at their alarmed reaction.

"By the way, how did your Hokage got the sentence terminated?" Temari's question snapped Team 7 out of their reverie.

"Well first we signed a petition. We had almost all of Konoha supporting the sentence termination. Except for a few dunce fool…" Sakura continued mumbling curses under her breath.

"Maa Sakura… That is unbecoming of a lady." Kakashi teased.

"Shut up! If we had full petition then the council couldn't interfere!!!" Sakura said hotly.

"So if the council interfered how did you all succeed?" Kankurou asked.

"We had to persuade them." Sasuke said.

"Luckily all the clan heads are in favour of terminating the sentence. A few of the hard headed council fools objected and the Hokage had to use her ultimate weapon." Kakashi provided.

"What ultimate weapon?" Temari asked excitedly.

"It didn't work anyway. She threatened them that she'd quit, plus all sorts of death threats." The pink haired girl said irately.

"Then Jiraiya used his ultimate weapon." Sasuke said.

"What's with you all and the ultimate weapon stuff can't you tell us properly… God damn it…" Kankurou complained.

"We're getting there… This is the interesting part." Kakashi laughed

"Just tell us, you one-eyed freak!!!" Temari shouted, fuming at their teasing.

"Well, he got the proof of Naruto's heritage. Some pestering and mild threatening later they conceded." Kakashi said with a grin, though they couldn't see it properly under his mask.

"Heritage? What heritage?" Kankurou asked, confused.

"Naruto is the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Sakura revealed the truth at last.

"What!!!!" The two siblings stared at the three Konoha ninjas wide eye and mouth gaping. High five-ing each other, Sasuke said triumphantly, "We got you."

Then the five ninjas started laughing at their own predicament.

Naruto and Gaara's room

A soft click resounded across the room as Sakura left. The pair stared at the door for a while before turning around to stare at each other. No words were spoken for none were needed. They understood each other's grieve perfectly and as the saying goes 'silence speaks a thousand words'. This went on for a while until Gaara finally spoke.

"I'll be here for your jounin test Naruto."

"Thank you. I appreciate it a lot Gaara."

"Hmm…"

Silence fell again as the staring ensued. Then, "Where's that kid?"

"I left him at home sleeping. I left a note. He'll be here when he wakes up."

"Ahh… He's loud and irritating."

"Hmm…"

Again the silence fell. They then continued staring at each other.

"What did you agree on with the Hokage?"

"Compulsory military assistance."

"Thank you."

"Hmm…"

And again silence fell; it went on for a while until hurried footsteps were heard running down the corridor. The door opened with a loud bang and Kenji came running in jumping onto Naruto's bed hugging him.

"Otou-chan!!!! Why did you go sparing with oji-chan again?!! You said you would not do that again!!!" Kenji yelled loudly causing the pair to wince at the loud intrusion.

"I did not say that Kenji. You said that to Gaara." the blonde corrected his son.

"I did?" the boy said questioningly.

"Yes you did." Gaara confirmed.

"Oh I guess I did. You both aren't going to spar again right. You always end up in the hospital after sparing." The boy said imperiously, releasing his hold on Naruto and sitting down on a chair in between their beds.

"No, we will still spar if we feel like it." The redhead said in response.

"Hmm…" the blonde agreed.

"You're both evil. Do you know that!?!?" Kenji half shouted, scowling at both the jinchurikis causing them to grimace at the sheer loudness of his voice.

"Yes, we do Kenji." The blonde answered. "Don't you have a team meeting with Haruno-san in the morning?"

"Oh! Damn I forgot… It's all your fault!!! You both always fight and end up in the hospital. Then I'd have to come visit you all. Now I'm late because of you… Sakura-sensei will kill me and it's all your fault!!!" Kenji complained loudly with a pout on his face.

"You didn't have to come. We're fine as always. Now go too the meeting." Naruto said gesturing towards the door.

"Fine I'm leaving now. I'm coming back again after we're done with the stupid missions… See ya!!!" Kenji shouted again while running out of the room leaving the pair in peace to continue with their staring.

* * *

A/N 

And that's it… I did finish it today… Well not exactly it's 1.50am. Anyway I'll just post this. The next chapter might not be on for a while… I have assignment sort of questions to be passed up on Friday and I have no idea how to do it… Damn… T.T

Anyway read and review!!!!


	14. Arc 3: Chapter 13

A/N

Damn… I damn slow… Sorry!!!! I got delayed cos I found this really nice Harry Potter fanfic and I was reading them. Actually I read a lot of them… Then I was reluctant to start writing cos I was happily engrossed in reading… SORRY:D

Anyway here's Chapter 13… Haha… Happy reading!!! Enjoy!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 13**

Training grounds

It was around 12 noon and Konoha 12 was gathered here with the exception of Team 8. All of them were lazing around talking about Naruto and his jounin test. For the pass week, after the blonde's spar with the Kazekage, Konoha 12 were given leave to bug the hell out of Naruto. They were constantly either at his house or at the training grounds with him. They were all impressed by his stealth, speed, and kenjutsu, as they all had a turn of sparring with the jinchuriki. Even with Konoha's greatest tracking team he would often loose them and then they had to run around Konoha looking for him, though they gave up doing it after the second time it happened. They never found him it is always the other way round. They mostly just sat around waiting for him to appear. He would suddenly appear before them and sat down with them without a word. These disappearance were getting lesser nowadays, which they all presume was a good sign.

"So how many parts are there in his test?" Neji asked Sakura.

"Two. The first is steal and reconnaissance. He will be tested by Team 8 and another tracking team." Sakura explained.

"They'll never find him. He's great at hiding." Chouji commented proudly.

"YOSH!!! You are right Chouji-kun!!!! His youthful sneakiness is the greatest!!!!" Lee shouted.

"What a bout the other part?" Sasuke said ignoring Lee's outburst.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh before saying, "He will have combat testing. He's fighting Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei."

"All at once?" TenTen said with a gasp.

"I'm afraid, yes." The pink haired kunoichi answered softly.

"That's too much!!!" Ino exclaimed.

"I think he would be able to beat them. Beside I think he was not meant to beat them." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked,

"Well, combat with that three jounin is an overall test. Kakashi-sensei to test his ninjutsu, Kurenai-sensei to test his genjutsu, and Gai-sensei for taijutsu." Neji interrupted when the lazy shinobi took too long to answer.

An "Oh…" was chorused.

"When do you think he'll be back? I'm starving and I want to go for yakiniku…" Chouji whined. All of them except for Lee rolled their eyes at his antics, while Ino slapped him on the head and said, "You just eat five packets of chips and now you say you're hungry?!?! God, Chouji stop being greedy!!!"

"But I'm not…" Chouji protested weakly under Ino's scrutinizing stare.

"It'll be soon I guess…They started at eight and it's now after 12." Sasuke said hoping he could placate the arguing pair. None of that happen as Ino ignored Sasuke and started berating Chouji for eating too much. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, took out earplugs, plugged his ears and went to sleep promptly. Then Ino realize that the lazy jounin had his ears plugged, she pulled out his earplugs harshly and started berating him for having no respect for her, being lazy and such.

The rest of them save Lee heaved a sigh as the trio fell into their normal routine. Lee then, as always, started to interfere with the argument and got a lecture full in his face for his fashion sense and busybody attitude. Ten minutes into her lecture for the three of them, Neji suddenly said, "They're here."

Sakura turn around excitedly and caught a glimpse of four people walking towards their direction.

"So did you pass?" she asked Naruto eagerly.

"Yes." Naruto said indifferently. Sakura squealed happily, tackled and hugged the very surprised blonde. His body stiffened visibly as she held him squeezing the breath out of him. Once again Naruto's now infamous 'I'm-very-very-confused' look is plastered on his face, as he raised his shaking hands and started patting awkwardly on Sakura back. At this moment Ino deduced two things. No1: Naruto still loves Sakura. Although he tries hard not show it as he didn't believe Sakura loved him too. No2: Sakura is hopelessly in love with her blonde ex-teammate, and she doesn't know it. And that is when Ino vowed to help this clueless duo get a clue.

On the way to Sakura's house

After a celebration at Chouji's favourite restaurant, Ino insisted for each girl to be escorted home by a male. She then proceeded to shoo Naruto and Sakura out of the restaurant while hanging onto Sasuke's arm like a leech, with Sasuke trying to pry her hands of him with a disgusted look on his face. This was the ultimate test, if Sakura would have started protesting then Ino might have just forget about her plan to unite the clueless duo. On the contrary, Sakura sent a sweet smile at their direction before tugging on Naruto's sleeve in the direction of her house, proving Ino's suspicions. A Kenji was kept hostage behind Chouji's bulk with Shikamaru restraining him lazily, both under orders of their female teammate.

Currently the pair was walking down the street leading to Sakura's house in total silence. The breeze that blew on them sounded like the howling wind. Sakura tried to speak but found the silence intimidating. She struggled for a while looking for a subject to talk about, mentally crossing off non-potential issues.

'_Ok I already knew he didn't win again the four senseis, maybe I can ask him how it went…_'

'_**You think he'd be able to narrate the whole story without choking?**_**'** inner-Sakura teased.

'_Stop that. He speak more often now, I'll have you know that._'

'_**Yeah speaking more than 10 words a day is a feat…**_**'**

'_Shut up!!!_'

'_**Just ask him on a date.**_**'**

'_Wha- Ah- why… how… I mean, ermmm_...'

'_**Stop rambling in your mind fool.**_**'**

'_Stop insulting yourself stupid… Get out and let me think!_'

Snapping out of her reverie she contemplated for a moment before finally finding the courage to speak, "Ermmm… Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're free and don't have missions in the morning, would you mind coming for training sessions with my team?" she blurted out, crossing her finger hoping he'd agree. He didn't response in any way, and she gave up hoping, knowing that he was still reluctant to spend time with her. Without realizing, they had come to a halt in front of her apartment building. Naruto was looking at her, as if asking whether he should escort her up to the door. The kunoichi open her mouth to say thank you but was interrupted by the blonde speaking.

"I would be glad to." He said flatly.

"Huh?" she asked, confused by the sudden change of subject.

"I would accompany you for the morning trainings if I can make it." Naruto stated indifferently.

"Thank you!!" She said before giving him a quick hug, and ran off into the apartment building shouting, "See ya then!!!" leaving Naruto staring at her direction looking confused again.

Naruto's residence

Jingling of keys could be heard as Naruto took out his key to open his apartment door. He was greeted by a blur of purple and a shout "Otou-chan", before he was barely holding on to quite a heavy Kenji preventing the boy from falling.

"They kept me hostage…" He wailed and continued enthusiastically "So, How was your date with Sakura-sensei? Is it fun? Did you kiss?" Kenji kept on rambling until Naruto threw him on the couch.

"So so so so?"

"It wasn't a date. It was fine not fun. We didn't kiss." He said while walking back to the door to lock it.

"Oh…" the boy said with a pout on his face.

"I did promise her I'll train with her team in the morning if I can make it." Naruto added as he walked into the kitchen and started making tea.

Kenji face lighted up like a Christmas tree, and shouted, "YOSH!!!! Oh yeah… Oh yeah… Oh yeah…" He cheered while running around the house doing a victory dance.

"Go to sleep." Naruto said dispassionately.

"No way… I'm celebrating!!! I want hot chocolate!!!"

"No. Go to sleep."

"Please… Please? Pretty pretty please??" he begged, sending one of his best puppy eye no jutsu at his father.

"That won't work. Go to sleep." Naruto held on but the jutsu was working itself into his mind poisoning it with Kenji's cuteness.

The blonde took a deep breath and finally said, "Fine. But you have to promise me you'll go to sleep once you finish drinking it."

"YOSH!!! I promise…" the boy shouted and started laughing at his father weakness to his jutsu, catching a serene smile gracing his father's normally expressionless face.

'_Well, he seems to be adjusting well. I did get him to smile. Damn I cannot lose to Gaara oji-chan… I will make him laugh again… I have him here with me, now that oji-chan has gone home to Suna after the jounin test. I'll definitely make him laugh… YOSH!!! That shall be my mission!!!!_'

While mentally declaring his mission, Kenji had punched his fist into the air in a very determine sort of way, puzzling Naruto who just stepped out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. Realizing what he did Kenji smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It'll be done in 5 minutes." The blonde said sending apprehensive look at his son.

"Oh goodie…" the boy said rubbing his palms together greedily. "So will you teach us kenjutsu tomorrow?" he added

"I said I'll train with you not teach you. Haruno-san is your sensei. She'll teach you." Naruto said flatly.

"But Minori and Naoki said they want to learn kenjutsu from you. You style is amazing." Kenji tried to persuade his father.

"I've told you I have no style. It's all reflex and counter moves." The blonde explained quietly to the boy.

"You could name it Uzumaki style and it'll be a syle. You created it, so you should give it a name." Kenji retorted.

"No one would want to learn it if it's named Uzumaki. Besides even if I don't name it Uzumaki once they knew the creator was me nobody will want to learn it. So it's best I do not pass on my kenjutsu style." Naruto reasoned.

"But there are people like my teammates who'll be glad to learn it. I'll be glad to learn it. Why won't you teach me?" the boy asked furiously.

"If they knew the style you used was from me you'll be a marked man." Naruto said coolly.

"But-" Kenji tried but he was interrupted by Naruto standing up abruptly.

"It's five minutes already I'll get the hot chocolate. Remember your promise." The blonde said as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve the drink. Kenji heaved sigh at his father stubbornness and decided to leave this debate for another date as usual.

* * *

A/N 

Yes!!!! I finally finished… I was stuck for a while. Anyway thanks for reading!!! R&R please!!! Thanks!!! Sorry again for the delay. This chapter was not checked so…


	15. Arc 3: Chapter 14

A/N

Yo… Haha I'm back… Many have asked for the jounin test match. Warning, I suck at fight scene as I have proved in the previous attempts at them. I hope you all will not complain bout this as you asked for it.

Oh and I have a plot hole. Sorry guys I just realized. I wonder if any of you did but Asuma's dead and I accidentally revived him. He shall remain dead and I will change chapter 13 cutting out his name. Sorry guys don't kill me!!! I'm in denial I was so sad when he died T.T

Anyway here's chapter 14. Happy reading and enjoy!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 14**

"So what happened in the test? You've got to tell me Kakashi. Please… I want to know and Naruto's doesn't seem to be a good narrator now. Well he used to be but…" Iruka trailed of looking solemn at the though of the old Naruto.

Kakashi sighed heavily. Iruka had been badgering him for the past ten minutes about the match. Worst, he had caught him in his morning rituals in front of the Memorial Stone reminiscing about his sensei and Obito.

'_What a coincidence that he knew where I am at this time of the day. This rookie jounin is good at finding people. Must be practice from chasing Naruto around looking for the kid when he played another prank._' Kakashi mused silently still not bothering to look at the man. He gave up in the end, thinking he might as well recount the match for the sake of his sensei as well. He would have felt proud of his son if he knew how strong he is now.

"Ok fine… I'll tell you. But no interruption…" He said before staring his tale.

-Flashback-

"Go all out. Aim to kill. Understood?" Tsunade's voice rang out clearly through the arena. The Kazakage's watchful indifferent eyes were staring at Naruto, as if conveying a secret message. Naruto was staring back, as though he was answering all the doubts in Gaara's mind.

"On the count of three." The referee's voice echoes on the bare walls. Naruto turn around and looked at his opponents.

"One"

His hands were held stiffly by his side.

"Two"

The three jounins took their stances. Gai and Kakashi were on offensive. Kurenai was on defensive.

"Three"

The four shinobi's posture visibly tensed.

"Go!"

Three of them disappeared and Kurenai remained where she was and started weaving a complicated genjutsu. Clanging of metals was heard and blurs of movement can be seen darting around the arena. Only those with trained eyes could see the showdown between Kakashi, Gai and Naruto. Both seasoned shinobis pressed on remarkably, leaving no room for the blonde to turn to offensive. Dodging a slashing kick from Gai, Naruto whirled around and back handed the Taijutsu Master sending him flying. Not bothering to see if his opponent was recovering or not, he dashed toward the Genjutsu Mistress in hopes of stopping the genjutsu she was about to unleash, only to be stopped as Kakashi threw a fireball in his path. Naruto tried to dodge it fully but he got singed on his right sleeve.

Suddenly all his sensations blurred and he couldn't see properly through the thick fog. Suspecting genjutsu, Naruto opted to use his right eye's kekkai genkai (bloodline limit). Activating it, he felt a slight pinched of headache. Taking a few moments to get use to the pain he found himself in deep shit as Kakashi just paired up with Gai and was rushing toward him, no doubt executing the finishing blow. Smirking slightly to himself, he dodged it cleanly. They weren't expecting this and were caught off guard, almost stumbling, brows furrowed in confusion.

'_No way, he couldn't have broken the genjutsu so quickly. This is imposible… Not even with the sharingan or byakugan…_' Kurenai was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Meanwhile, the rivals quickly gained their bearings and started a counter attack. They dashed of into opposite directions, hoping to confuse the blonde, catching him off guard.

'_Damn fighting with one eye isn't good._' He ruminated as the duo dashed of in opposite directions rendering him blinded from one of them. Choosing to focus his attention on Gai as that guy has more speed, he went into defensive mode just as a flurry of punches was appearing in his face. Swinging his kodaichi blunt side swiftly at the man's body, he heard a resounding crack. A few punches landed on him before he realized that he sent the man flying again. It was now two on one as the Taijutsu Master call it quits claiming that Naruto could have taken his life if he wanted to.

He was caught off guard when he fell over feeling like he's been hit by a train. On closer inspection at was a smaller version of the Suiryuudan no jutsu that Kakashi once used on Zabuza. Then he felt steel on his neck proving that Kurenai had sneaked up on him unaware. Before she could say anything he twisted away causing the kunai to cut into his skin. It was not deep enough to kill but deep enough to bleed profusely. Sending a wind blast at the kunoichi he was about to charge at Kakashi when suddenly,

"Ok that's enough!!!!" the Hokage's voice resounded commandingly.

"You have proved that you are capable. You are now hereby and henceforth a Jounin. Congratulations Naruto."

All movements were halted abruptly in the arena. Naruto took a moment for the adrenaline to wear off before expressing his gratitude, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Come on lets get to the hospital we need to heal these injuries." She said gesturing them to follow her. All of them stop moving when the Kazekage spoke.

"Naruto."

"Gaara." Naruto replied just as flatly.

"I will visit if time and duty permits me."

"I will do so too." There was a hesitant pause and then, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." An awkward moment of silence later Temari and Kakurou pushed the two brothers together encouraging a hug. The hug was short but, what did you expect from two emotionally dense jinchurikis.

They then parted their ways, Naruto getting a hug from both Temari and a clumsy one from Kakurou. His face still held the confused look when he left with the Godaime, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Team 8 for the hospital.

-End Flashback-

"Happy now?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Iruka trailed of his mind obviously somewhere else. Taking a chance at the, rookie jounin;s silence he drop back into his normal reminiscing. A few minutes later, Iruka asked, "That kekkai genkai… What does it do?"

"We asked. It seems the name is Shinsei. He refused to tell us the origin. And according to Naruto it's practically useless, but he can see through genjutsu like they're just not there. The more powerful the genjutsu the worst is his eyesight. He said it's just like being farsighted." Kakashi explained.

"Oh… That means you lost to a half blind farsighted kid." Iruka started laughing loudly at the copy-nin's expense.

"I didn't lose. We were stopped halfway." The jounin said indignantly, trying to ignore the irritating snorting laughter.

Training Grounds

The three genins were having a mock sparring mostly consisting of Naoki chasing the boys, Kenji and Minori, around throwing a random kunai or shuriken at them. Sakura waited patiently for Naruto. Kenji had said that Naruto would come and she's going totake his word for it. Besides there still two minutes before eight. Tapping her foot impatiently, she finally turned around and started to shout at the genins to stop fooling around, when she heard soft footsteps. Turning back she saw Naruto approaching and she smiled widely at him waving, "Good morning Naruto!!!!"

"Good morning." was the short reply. He then took a glance at the two bouys still running around being chased by a very scary looking kunoichi. A small smile graced his lips, when Naoki succeeded in bonking Kenji and Minori on the head. Sakura was staring at him like a fish gaping.

'_It's so beautiful… I wish I can see that more often._' She was then promptly sent back to earth as Naoki gave a squeal when she saw Naruto and mad a beeline towards him.

"Naruto-nii-chan!!!! Kenji said you have the best kenjutsu moves!!! I want to see them. Can I? Please…" the girl with shining ebony black hair with startling green eyes was flashing sweet smiles at him.

"Yeah yeah!!! I want to see them too please…" she was joined by a ginger red haired boy with hazel eyes was trying to look cute though only succeeded with a half pout.

Taken aback by their sudden request he chanced a glance at Kenji only to set his eyes on a smug looking face. Sending the boy a fierce glare, he caught a glimpse of Sakura trying to coax him into giving in. After five minutes of pestering he gave in, produced a kage bunshin and started sparring with said clone for ten minutes showing the basic moves of his 'style' and finished of with a vicious swipe at the clones neck making it disappear with a puff of smoke.

Another twenty minutes of begging, puppy eye no jutsu, pouting, shouting, debating, pestering and annoying whining he finally gave in once more and proceeded to teach the trio his 'style' which he had not named yet.

"They're doing well aren't they?" Sakura attempt to start a conversation was gone unnoticed when she didn't get any form of reaction from the blonde. A few minutes later he said, "I shouldn't have taught them. I should have asked permission from their parents. What would they say if they found out that their kids are learning from me, the demon brat? I should have not given in to their pestering as well as yours." His expression was one of regret, pain and fear. Sakura's heart ached when she looked into his eyes.

"They would be glad, Naruto. You're a hero, you saved their lives." She reasoned.

"It's temporary, Sakura-san. It will never be permanent. One fine day they'll realize their mistake of revoking my punishment and they will find way to get rid of me." He said with his head in his hand rubbing his temples.

She noticed him calling her Sakura instead of Haruno-san, "You called me Sakura." She pointed out.

"I did? I'm sorry Haruno-san." He replied his calm demeanor back in place, cold eyes flashing dispassionately.

"No-o… I meant it's good to hear you call me Sakura again. Would you continue doing that? Please?" she stuttered shock at his abrupt change of emotions.

His eyes flashed again, this time with something other than the usual cool look. It look like joy but before she could interpret it the glassy look was place upon his grayish orbs once again. He seems to have taken he request into consideration, his eyes now scrutinizing the genins flawed katas (moves). "I would be glad to do that, Sakura-san" he said with a soft voice.

Sakura beamed at him happily and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. Then the duo sat there and concentrated on the genins traning.

* * *

A/N 

Aha!!! I'm done. Thanks to **Nebula1701** for the bloodline limit idea. I was at wits end to have Naruto win against Kurenai's genjutsu so I utilize the convenience his right eye. Sorry for the Asuma scandal. I hope the fight wasn't too cheesy. Thanks for reading!!! Please review ya!!!

Translation thingy…

Shinsei – true (I choose that cos its like seeing the true things behind the genjutsu. Sorry for the cheesy name.)

Suiryuudan no jutsu – Water dragon no jutsu

Kata – more like the sequence of moves in learning a martial art.

Tell me if I miss out any… Thanks again!!!


	16. Arc 3 :Chapter 15

A/N

Yo… Ok… I won't elaborate on the Naruto's style of kenjutsu cos I can't think one up. I am absolute stupid in martial arts and I can't invent something up. Believe me I tried, so to those who wished that I could be more in depth in the style sorry to disappoint you.

Anyway guy I have a prologue so it's only fitting if I have an epilogue. So when it's the end the chapter name would be epilogue.

Here chapter 15. Happy reading and enjoy!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto's apartment

A year has passed since the Jounin test. Naruto steadily grew closer to Sakura and her team. He came to their training every other day, and the genins kenjutsu was improving greatly. They were going for the chunin exam soon and had high hopes of getting promoted. He could be seen chuckling softly at their antics, as sometimes Sakura tend to get crazy and start to chase the genins around to whoop their asses.

Being occasionally paired up with Iruka, and sometimes Kakashi in missions, mostly due to threatening, begging or anything that works on the Hokage by the ex-chunin, has given them time reconcile their father and son relationship. Besides that, Kakashi and Naruto's relationship were also on better terms.

The rest of Konoha 12 were more or less considered friends and they frequently have sparring matches or training together, mostly because of their insistence. Well Naruto could have decline but he did come to all their planned meetings, meaning he has regarded them as close friends given Ino's analysis on his new behavior. Ironically he's closer to Neji compared to anyone else, except for Sakura. He started calling them by their given names instead of their family names; as he was pestered to do so saying it isn't fair that Sakura and Neji got the privilege.

Naruto's relationship with Sasuke was still on thin ice. They barely spoke with each other but the tension between them has lessened to a more comfortable degree. According to Ino's theory they would make up in another months time. Shikamaru contradicted this point saying Sasuke's arrogant attitude would make it impossible for the two to ever be friends again and that she was never right. He got very hard whack on the head by Ino, who the launch into her complicated human relations theory that she has picked up being a gossip.

Naruto's relationship the rest of the village however still borders on distrust. Although Tsunade tried her best to convince him, he still insisted that he cannot possibly fully trust again. Whenever they are on this topic the pair would bicker, if you count short responses and one sided shouting bickering. She was glad that he opened up fine with Jiraiya and was once again the sennin's apprentice, whenever he came back from his trips outside of Konoha.

Sakura was now on Naruto's doorstep shifting uncomfortable debating whether she should tell him her feelings. Yes, she finally realized she had feelings for her blonde ex-teammate, courtesy of Ino and TenTen, with some help from Hinata, though it took them very long to convince her of that. Here she was hoping against hope that the girls were right about him being in love with her too. How they knew that was a mystery, he's still stoic as ever, though he spoke more now and sometimes tend to smile or laugh softly, basically showing emotions but not strongly. According to them, he speaks and laughs more around her compared to other people except for Kenji, Iruka and Neji of course.

Sizzling could be heard, and a waft of delicious aroma drifted from the kitchen. Naruto was busy cooking when he heard knocking on his door. Thinking it was Kenji, Naruto complained.

'_Forgot his key again… When will he remember stuff like that and be less clumsy…_'

"Coming…" he half shouted as he off the gas stove and stepped out of the kitchen still wearing an apron.

On the other side of the door, however, a very nervous Sakura was fidgeting, her mind a mess with rambling thoughts.

'_Damn… I shouldn't have come… Shit shit shit shit shit….._'

'_**Stop saying excretion over and over again dumb girl.**_**'**

'_You're calling yourself dumb, stupid._'

'_**And you're calling yourself stupid.**_**'**

'_Stop arguing with me damn it!!! Oh damn I hope I can say what I came here to say._'

'_**You practiced at home it'll be okay…**_**'**

'_What if he still doesn't feel that way? What if he rejects me? He seems to have opened up a little since he came back. But…_'

'_**Hanging around you guys does that, I admit he talks a tad bit more around you but it doesn't mean he's in love with you.**_**' Inner Sakura sneered.**

'_Stop-_'

She froze when the door open and she was staring at Naruto's neck. '_He's tall…_' That was her first and only coherent thought. The rest of her collected thoughts flew out the window; she tried desperately to catch on to some of her 'practiced speech' but it was to no avail.

"Oh, it's you, Sakura-san. I thought it was Kenji. Come in." he said and stepped aside waiting for her to come in. Sakura however was not moving.

'_Damn… Why must I do this? Why can't he express his love for me? IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE THAT WAY!!!!_'

'_**As if that communication retard can express love…' Inner Sakura was laughing evilly**_

'_Don't insult hi-_'

Her flows of thoughts were cut off when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder waving a hand in her face. She gave a start and stuttered, "Hi-i…"

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked concern flashing briefly in his eyes.

"I'm umm… I…"

The next thing she knew was that her lips were on Naruto's. She had pulled him down kissing him. They were moving into the apartment, door still ajar, and stopped abruptly as Naruto bumped into the dining table. She opened her eyes and saw a myriad of emotions flashing in his beautiful mismatched eyes. Confusion, fear and happiness were all she could comprehend the rest was a jumble of feelings. His body felt tensed against hers.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

They broke apart hastily, Sakura jumping away and Naruto stumbling into the dining table and falling over. Silence fell as they looked into each other's eyes and then Sakura fled.

Sakura's apartment

A confused kunoichi was pacing up and down her living room irritating her three friends. She was rambling for over half an hour not giving them a chance to speak.

"I'm stupid!!!! God!!! Damn… What have I done? You should have seen his face. It was… I don't know. I thought I saw happiness in his eyes but now I'm not so sure. Argh!!!!"

"For God's sake Sakura calm down." Ino shouted her patience wearing off.

"Yeah… Can you explain properly what happened? I do not understand the story with all your swearing in between." Hinata said calmly.

"Come on sit down. Then tell us what happen." Ten Ten said as she steered Sakura and sat her down. "In chronological order." She added as an afterthought.

"Come on take deep breath." Ino said rubbing circles on her back

"I… I was standing in his front door and after a while I finally knocked. Then I sort of was not paying attention. Suddenly I found myself in front of him and then I just did nothing. Then he was talking to me and I didn't know how to start and I sort of freaked out and kissed him." By now she was hiding her face in her hands.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" the three kunoichi chorused.

"Yeah…"

"Oh… How did it feel like?" Ino asked slyly.

"Ino… I don't think now is the time to ask that kind of questions." Hinata interjected before Sakura could blow Ino's head off.

"Ok ok… Fine. So? What did he do?" quickly change her question.

"Nothing. I don't know… We were still kissing when suddenly somebody oh-ed loudly."

"Who was it?" Ten Ten ask as she absent mindedly pulled out a few projectiles, her face shining with determination to kill the person who interrupted Naruto and Sakura's kiss.

"Kenji." The pink haired girl said, sending her a look.

"Oh…" the weapon mistress said flustered at her violent gesture, quickly putting away the weapons.

"Well after the interruption what happened?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Ummm… I ran away before he could say or do anything…" she squeaked knowing Ino would have an outburst.

And she did, "What the!!! Why did you do that?" Now it was Ino's turn to pace up and down rambling at her friend's stupidity.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto got up slowly, as if contemplating whether he should chase after Sakura. He decided against it and started to push the table back in place.

"Otou-chan?" Kenji's voice rang out breaking the silence. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that-"

"We're not together, Kenji. I didn't know why she did that." He said his voice unnaturally emotionless.

"But she likes you… A lot. And I always thought you would both be perfect together." The boy said trying to convince his father.

His statement was ignored as the blonde just walk back into the kitchen and started cooking again. Kenji follow him in still hoping for a response and smiled slightly when he got one, albeit along time later.

"What if it's not true?" his voice sounded strained, soft and unsecured. The boys smile turned into a frown.

* * *

A/N

Ok this is typically short… Sorry… I think the epilogue is coming real soon, depends on how I write the next chapter. Anyway I decided to not go in depth on the kekkai genkai as it no longer serves any purpose in this fic. Sorry **Tori Kay**...

R&R as usual ya… Will update soon I'm kinda on holiday till Sunday.


	17. Arc 3: Chapter 16

A/N

Yo guys… Thanks for sticking around. I have nothing g much to say so here's chapter 16. Happy reading and enjoy!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Chapter 16**

Yakiniku restaurant

"This is killing me…" Kiba howled softly, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." Shino said impassively while reaching for his tea.

"They've been avoiding each other like a plague for a week. It's very uncomfortable being around them when we have training." Chouji complained and promptly shoved several pieces of meat in his mouth.

"But I still think Shino's right, unless the girls would tell us Sakura's side of the story. Also we need someone to find out Naruto's side of the story." Shikamaru said looking with disgust at his friend eating.

"Hmm… By the way how did you get rid of Lee?" Sasuke suddenly asked Neji.

The Hyuuga gave a smirk and said, "I told him Gai was looking for him for some training and he practically sped of without even confirming Gai's location."

"I bet he's running around looking for Gai shouting at the top of his voice now." Kiba laughed. Moments later Kiba fell of his chair laughing harder at the shout he heard, "GAI-SENSEI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?!!?"

"Ok we need a plan." Shino said ignoring the guffaws coming from the floor.

"I think Sasuke should try prying the truth out of Ino. And Neji since you are the closest to Naruto you should go try talking to him." Shikamaru said.

"I will not go." Two simultaneous voices said indifferently. Then they both glared at each other gave a soft huff and turn away.

"You have to. Please…." Kiba begged, apparently he had managed to control laughter.

"I will not lower myself and seduce Ino." Sasuke said. "But I bet I can make Naruto tell me everything." He said with a condescending smirk on his face.

"You will not succeed. Both of you don't even talk to each other unless necessary. Why the sudden confidence in this?" Chouji said incredulously.

"The matters between us has gone unsolved for too long. If he doesn't make the first move then I will." Sasuke said.

"You're so stupid. You waited a whole year for him to make a move? You are more foolish than I thought you were." Neji said haughtily.

"How dare you insult me Hyuuga? Here you are not even wiling to find out what happen and you insult me?" Sasuke said his voice rising with each word.

"I already know what happen between the two. There is no need for me to go find out more." Neji said dispassionately.

"WHAT!!!" They all shouted.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Kiba said imperiously.

"You didn't ask." Neji said mischievously

Training grounds

Five Naruto's were dashing around leaving blurry images in their wake. Numerous sounds of metal clanging could be heard as Sasuke approached the field.

'_Damn… Both of them are stupidly clueless. Naruto's the worst. Sakura's been displaying her affections for him and he missed it? How dense is that and how can he still think Sakura likes me…_' He gave a sigh still reluctant to reveal himself before sorting out his thoughts.

'_Must be what I said…_' At this his words came rigging in his mind.

'_Aaahh… You still like her. Pity, she prefers me over you._'

'_You still think she'll love you? Stop trying to fool yourself, usuratonkachi. You know that will never happen. You're the Kyuubi's vessel remember, no one will ever acknowledge you. Give it up. Stop your foolish dream of becoming the Hokage. Konoha will never allow a jinchuriki to become their Hokage. You are but a tool to them dobe, and that is all you will ever be._'

Shaking his head violently to clear his thoughts, he realized that Naruto was now standing calmly in the center of the field alone looking at him with his usual emotionless eyes.

"We need to talk." Sasuke cringed at his choice of words, they sounded too cliché.

The blonde continued staring at the raven without saying a word. Sasuke found himself fidgeting under the man's intense staring and mentally slapped himself for losing his cool.

"I came to apologize. I know it is of no use as everything I have said and done has cost you everything you had. I also wanted to say that I was wrong about you. I said hurtful things to you when we fought six years ago. I know you won't believe me if I tell you that I said those word merely to distract you in battle. I myself doubt that. I know now the truth for my actions as I have had time to brood over it since you left." Sasuke took a deep breath and took Naruto silence as his permission to continue.

"I was… I was jealous of you. Despite being hated by almost the whole village you had people who truly loved you like Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Even the ramen guy seems fond of you. Sakura used to treat you like shit but I would have preferred that compared to the blind love she had for my fame and looks. After three years, she's even close to you. And I resent that. I wanted people to love me for who I am not because I'm some tragic survivor of some god forsaken clan. And I realized that you are that person the moment you stopped breathing. And i killed you, when i realize what I had done, I truly regretted what I did and I just wanted you to know that, even if you don't want to forgive me." He really wanted to walk away now but he had something he needed to say.

"Sakura loves you not me. I could tell. She really really loves you. I know you don't trust easily but trust me on this. Do not doubt her." Glad that he had finally done his job, he turned around and walked away.

"You're forgiven, teme."

The Uchiha froze at those words. He turned around slowly hesitating and then he walk up to Naruto and gave him a hug. The burden on his heart finally lifted when the blonde hugged him back. He whispered, "Thank you, dobe."

"You're welcome."

Ino's flower shop

­"You have to go talk to him." Ino said bossily as she arranged flowers.

"I can't… I'm afraid… He's been avoiding me Ino…" Sakura said dejectedly.

"Don't bullshit me Sakura. You've been avoiding him too." The blonde said scathingly.

"It's just… He hasn't forgiven me yet… Not properly. And I'm not sure if he'll ever do that. I hurt him Ino." The pink haired girl said, her head still buried in her hands.

"What do you mean forgive you? For kissing him? Why does he need to forgive you for kissing him?" Ino said, confused by her friends confession.

"It's not that. Oh my god… I didn't tell anyone and the only person who knows is Kakashi-sensei and Naruto." The medic-nin said imploringly.

"You better tell me what's this all about." Ino demanded seriously.

And so Sakura told Ino her version of what happened six years ago when they confronted Sasuke before Naruto's exile and also how she felt at that time.

"So that's why you went hysterical when he disappeared without saying goodbye." Ino said distractedly, still absorbing the new revelation of Sakura troubles. "And also why you fled when he didn't say anything or do anything to reassure you." She added thoughtfully.

"Sakura?" both kunoichi look up when someone spoke suddenly, snapping them out of their reverie.

"Um… Hi Naruto." Sakura said nervously trying hard not to look at him.

She gave a soft yelp when suddenly strong hands held her close and soft lips were pressed against hers. She then melted in Naruto's embrace and kissed back passionately as their tongues battle for dominance. The kiss ended a while later both of them out of breath.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I-" she tried to apologize but was cut off when Naruto kissed her again. This time the his was short but when he broke the kiss he said, "I forgive you for everything, Sakura-chan. I know I was a bastard for not forgiving you when you apologized last time. I've always love you, I still do in fact. I'm sor-"

"Don't!!!" she half shouted, she then added with a softer tone. "Please don't apologize to me. I love you to Naruto."

"Ahem…"

The couple broke apart hastily and started blushing furiously not daring to look at Ino.

"Naruto, you better take good care of Sakura or you'll pay." She snapped at Naruto, who was nodding furiously at the kunoishi. Sakura gave a soft laugh and practically swallowed her own tongue when Ino said, "And you, if I find out you've hurt him in anyway you'll also pay."

"Now both of you will go someplace have dinner and then go home and have sex." Ino said while pushing them out of her shop.

"INO!!!!" Sakura shouted, her face blushing.

"Go on…" she smiled at them. "BYE!!! Have a nice date!!!" she added to their retreating back before heading back into her shop with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

A/N 

I know this is short… Besides next chapter is the epilogue… Oh and if you all have any unsolved issues you wan me to clear up you better tell me cos… I will be clearing up issues but just in case you want more explaination in thing you'll have to tell me. Ok things I'm not gonna clear up are Naruto and Kenji's Kekkai Genkai origin and ermmm I dunno. Anyway R&R as always…

p.s. Hope fully this is not too cheesy... :D


	18. Arc 3: Epilogue

A/N

I understand that last chapter was a little less satisfying. Anyway this is the epilogue. Happy reading and enjoy!!!!

'_thinking_'

'_**inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking**_'

* * *

**Arc 3: Forgiveness and Regret**

**Epilogue**

Hokage's office

"Your seal reinforcement, is it advisable to remove it?" Tsunade said, trying to sound offhanded and failing to do so. She was nervous about confronting Naruto with this issue, since she couldn't stand it if she started spouting nonsense about, quote 'Kyuubi can no longer control me. Isn't that what Konoha wants?' Ok maybe it wasn't nonsense but she just didn't like it when he says that.

"Why would I want to do that?" Naruto asked incredulously. The Godaime cringed visibly at this question.

"We want you to have your memories back." Jiraiya answered.

'_Thank god Jiraiya answered for me…_' Tsunade sighed inwardly.

"I have them secure and unable to mess with my thoughts." He retorted coolly looking away from the sannins.

"You said you don't remember them." Jiraiya said, frowning at his apprentice.

"I lied, partially. I remember them vaguely. It becomes clearer whenever I feel those emotions again." Naruto said still not meeting their eyes.

"So you, being all emotionless, are just trying to secure the bonding?" the female sannin prodded.

"In short yes." was the short reply.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"It's motivation to not feel." He answered curtly.

"So if you remove it you could freely feel again?" Jiraiya changed the subject quickly not wanting to argue about trusting Konoha and stuff again.

"It'll remove itself once I start to freely feel." Naruto said passively.

"So it's no longer there?" the Hokage said happily.

"It's still there. It takes time for it to dissipate." The blonde said with a sigh.

"Oh…" the two sannin chorused.

"That is why I want to leave. If the reinforcement fails then the Kyuubi's aura will once again reign and it will cause panic. Then Konoha will no doubt want to exile me again or maybe execute me." Naruto tried explaining.

"If we explain the condition to them, then that will not happen." Tsunade said confidently.

"You cannot be sure that will happen. I do not want to take chances." The blonde argued.

"How strong is the aura?" the sennin interjected.

"Strong enough for the shinobis to start panicking." Naruto said tonelessly.

"We'll just have to give it a chance because I refuse to let you leave." Tsunade said smiling at the blonde's shocked expression, dismissing him with a wave.

Sakura's apartment

"Can you stop fidgeting Kenji? You're making him nervous." Sakura said glaring at Kenji casting a worried glance at Naruto who was sitting by the window.

"But I'm nervous, I can't help it Sakura-sen… Okaa-chan…" Kenji said smirking at Sakura's horrified face.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME OKAA-CHAN!!!! I'M NOT THAT OLD!!!" she shouted and started chasing the boy, both of them jumping over furniture. Kenji was giggling happily, chanting 'Okaa-chan' and Sakura looked like a banshee screaming obscenities at the boy.

"Shut up!" Naruto stern voice echoed strongly. "They're here. I have to go now. Kenji, behave and don't destroy anything. Come on Sakura." He added when a knock on the door resounded softly.

He strode up calmly, opened the door and greeted the guest. "Gaara, I'm sorry that you have been summoned here for some crazy scheme the Hokage is about to unleash. I ask of you to be patient with it."

All he got in response was stares from both Kankurou and Temari, but if you observe properly, Gaara did raise his eyebrows in question, only you couldn't see it because he has none.

"That is the longest sentence I have ever heard from you since…" Kankurou finally said.

"Yeah…" Temari agreed enthusiastically and moved forward to hug her adopted little brother.

"Well things change. Let's go, we have a meeting to hurry too." the blonde said with a small smile.

"I'm glad, Naruto. Perhaps a spar later?" Gaara gave an almost non-existence smile.

"Sure."

Streets of Konoha

"God damnit!!! Where are they?" Sakura shouted halting to stop a fellow shinobi,

"Did you see Uzumaki and the Kazekage?" she frantically asked.

"Yes when I passed the training grounds. They're at No. 25 I think."

"Thank you!" she said breathlessly and sped of to find Temari who should be around looking for them as well. She spotted her talking to a vendor and shouted, "TEMARI!!! I know where they are!!!!"

Temari promptly followed the pink haired girl in search of the brothers. Cursing and swearing all the way, promising ways to torture them when they are found. A few minutes later, they came into view of the 'spar' Naruto and Gaara were having.

"Not again? Should we stop them?" Sakura groaned.

"If you want to get in range for the final attack and probably die, then yes you should try to stop them." Temari said, gritting her teeth.

Just as the words came out of Temari's mouth, the two jichurikis manage to finish the spar with a loud explosion most probably due to explosive notes or maybe because of the clashing of two great powers.

As usual the smoke and dirt cleared and the two 'boys' were rolling around with laughter. The two kunoichi's temper rise and both were yank to their feet, injuries ignored, as they demanded answers,

"I've had enough!!!! Why the hell do you always laugh like some five year old kid after the spar?" Temari roared at her brothers causing them to laugh even harder.

Sakura blinked and a realization hit her like a ton of rocks. "You both were laughing because you think it is fun to make us fret about the both you isn't it?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Both jinchurikis pause a moment, regarding them carefully before deciding to compose themselves and try to pry their hands of their shoulders, survival instinct acting furiously. Both kunoichi gave a snarl and the 'sparing' continued, this time the girls were beating the hell out of the boys. Therefore it is only fitting that the four of them ended up in the hospital.

* * *

A/N

And so here ends my story. It has been a wonderful experience writing this fic. I never knew writing could be as fun as reading and I do love reading a lot. Thanks to all you guys out there who stuck with me till the end. I'm glad that you all like my fic. Hopefully I'll come out with another plot and them I'll write again. Currently I have no intentions of writing another fic. Thanks again!!! I love you guys!!!!!


End file.
